The Twin Suns
by yomamasd
Summary: Two years had past since Kenobi exiled himself in the far corner of Tatooine. Since then, his days were spent wasting away in the desolate planet without purpose. Beginning to lose himself, Obi-Wan finds another survivor of the purge. Unfortunately, the powerful former Jedi was ever-so dwindling to the Dark Side. Can Obi-Wan help Orillia, or will he make matters worse? FULL BIO-
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M for violence, language and explicit sexual content. Trigger warnings will be posted before each chapter. Nothing is mine except the OC's and the storyline - everything else belongs to the fictitious universe of Lucas boii.**

 **Full Summary (Imagine the Classic Scroll):**

 _It has been two long years since everything in Obi-Wan Kenobi's life was torn apart - and now he remained hidden within the shadows of a parched planet with two glaring suns. From a distance, he watched his only duty grow up, but unable to train Luke in the ways of the Force, Kenobi was beginning to lose all hope that remained. He was, after all, one of the only survivors of Order 66. One lonesome day, Kenobi felt an outrageous tug in the Force, making him discover an injured girl fighting off three bounty hunters behind a Cantina alley. That girl turned out to be none other than fellow Jedi, and true friend Knight Orillia Kendo. Orillia was once one of the most brilliant General's the galaxy has ever seen, with almost a perfect success rate in her battles and she was unimaginably beautiful. She is also inexplicably powerful with the Force, much like her closest childhood friend Anakin Skywalker. Nonetheless, Orillia was notorious for her temper, impatience and short fuse... making everyone in the High Council weary of her, including her former master Mace Windu._

 _Someone as strong with the Force as Orillia was always ever so tipping towards the Dark Side, especially in a Galaxy at War - yet Obi-Wan thought she had perished, like all other Jedi. There was once again a glimmer of hope that someone as strong as Kendo had survived, yet Obi-Wan's will once again shatters as he soon discovers that she is more troubled than she was before, now gaining a ferocious drug habit and ever so unbalanced. Both former Jedi's were equally broken, but it was up to them to help each other resolve their demons. Obi-Wan helps her see through the Darkness and find her sense of calm in a world so chaotic... and she makes him realize that there is more to the Force that the Jedi Code strictly forbids._

 _As a man who has lived his entire life dedicated to the Code, how will he manage his conflicts?_

* * *

The air was denser than any nights he's spent here for the past two years. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the crumbling ceiling of his desolate hut with his icy, vacant eyes. It felt as if his body was set on fire, so he winced and rolled around his cramped cot, trying to get more comfortable. How was it ever possible for anyone to get any rest in this hellish planet – after all, he didn't deserve the comfort in solitude. He let a sharp breath out his nostrils, fluttering his eyelashes and one again fixating his gaze on the window, watching the pale moon of Tatoonie paint the beige landscape a glimmering silver; it almost seemed beautiful.

He closed his eyes and groaned. There was no beauty left in this galaxy anymore. The true beauty of the galaxy lay amongst the harmony of the Force, the unparalleled balance that sang. Now nothing seized to exist but Darkness, and he could feel is all around him… choking him. His every existence seemed unbearable and suffocating. Never before has he felt so much pain, hatred and sorrow around him. Yet all he could do is wait…

He closed his eyes, taking the edge of his tongue and licking his cracking lips. In two years, he has managed to master the ability of keeping his mind blank – completely blank. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Even with the skill and calmness Obi-Wan had, the mountain of regrets and failures he carried would snap any man in half. He would be glad to let his sorrow eat him, slowly and painfully… pain that his fellow Jedi faced. Yet the Force chose him for a different path, a path so much more difficult than he anticipated. He was forced, to just sit idly by while he watched everything he had ever loved and held dear crumble before his own eyes.

His whole life he has been trained to protect the vulnerable, yet when the moment of reckoning came, he has never felt so helpless. Two years he has been hiding away, cornering himself in the wasteland of the galaxy and waiting; what was he actually waiting for? It was evident that Owen Lars is not letting him go anywhere near his nephew, so how can he possibly train him? Master Yoda seems to think Luke is the one who may restore balance to the Force… and while it was wonderful to believe, his father too was thought to be the Chosen One.

Finally giving up on resting, Obi-Wan jumped out of his bed and ran his fingers through his thick chestnut hair. After sundown was the only time anyone on Tatoonie could step out anyways. It has been a month since the Great Drought hit. There was nothing great about this drought - The sand was drying up into concrete, hard ground as the sunbaked climate of Tatooine became hotter than usual. Cracks began to form on the surface as local animals began to perish from lack of water and unbearable heat. Bones – all there remained with the bones of eopies and banthas, but even those rotting away. Heat waves would radiate off the parched ground, releasing into the boiling atmosphere, making it more insufferable to live.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan gathered his robe and a small water container and headed for the door. There was nothing else to do but sulk, so might as well get some useful information out of the night. While Obi-Wan tried his best to distance himself from the pain that was now called the 'Empire'… he always found himself craving. Everyone always stayed away from the strange hermit that he was today, so it would give him the perfect privacy to just close his eyes and concentrate on the horrors circling around the local Cantina's.

He kept his mind alert for the stories of Darth Vader, a ferocious leader complete clad in black, ruling with an iron fist alongside his master, the Emperor. All the stories he heard, of Darth Vader, and how he rampaged villages and planets in his fight to find enemies of the Emperor… particularly Jedi. Thankfully, the hunt for the Jedi had stopped long ago, as it would seem Vader has managed to eliminate every living Jedi in less than a year. Now he and Master Yoda were the only one's remaining… the only believers of Light.

The stale air felt heavy around him, far heavier than usual. Obi-Wan crooked his brows and cautiously climbed onto his speeder. He could feel a flicker on the Force all day today, but the flicker seemed to be raging onto something bigger as the day went by. Something about the shift in the Force felt familiar… and he was not looking forward to what that may be.

* * *

"What the fuck is this supposed to be, bantha piss? Make me something else, and make it strong." Orillia seethed through her teeth, watching the fear flicker on the bartender's eyes as the weasel scurried away. She took a seat back and pulled her hood further down – the Cantina was no place for someone like her, trained ex-Jedi or not. Hearing nasty snickers behind her as a Twi'lek passed by, Orillia felt the urge to wrap herself with the blanket tighter, making her shiver. She lazily scratched her nails against the edge of the empty cup in front of her, lost.

Something has been bothering her all day. She felt an eerie familiarity in the Force, which had her completely on edge. The last thing Orillia needs is something familiar, because whatever there is from her past is either gone, or is trying to kill her. Not to mention, she has been having her _strange_ visions again. She took a shaky breath and gulped down her drink as soon as bartender brought it. She didn't even wince as the strong, burning liquid ran down her throat, setting her stomach on fire.

She thought her little _habit_ was preventing her from seeing any visions, at least they were for a while. Staring blankly at the half empty glass, she patted her pockets until she found she was looking for. Orillia pulled out the small plastic pouch with a handful of her _medicine_ inside. She narrowed her eyes down at the red power – oh how truly deceitful it was. Her hands were beginning to get shaky as she poured a pinch of the powder onto her palm and placed it against her right nostril. She squeezed her eyes and inhaled sharply, wincing as the horrid powder rushed down her nose, burning her. She blinked as a few tears rolled down her cheek – and looking down at her hand, she felt steady again… steady and dulled.

Why did the Force have to keep showing her these atrocities? Why, because she wasn't a part of it, or that she couldn't do anything about even though she was _destined_ to. Or did the Universe just want to remind her what a coward and a failure she was to everything she ever stood for. Orillia shifted uncomfortably in her wooden barstool when she noticed something from the corner of her eyes.

She pulled her hood down further to the point where only her lips were visible, and even those were alluring to these scumbags. She grabbed her drink, irritable and stopped as she felt a strong pull in the Force. Gulping, she slowly turned around and focused on the hooded figure that lurked in. The man, as she could tell from the height and built, kept his hood low and head down, trying his best to avoid the crowd. The man seemed invisible to everyone as he managed to sneak through the bustling cantina and sit isolated in a corner, lunged into darkness. Orillia took a shaky breath and grabbed the snake-like bartender by its throat, making it choke. Orillia kept her gaze fixed on the anonymous figure as she leaned forward. "Who the fuck is that? Sitting alone in the far-right corner over there?" She whispered. The bartender choked incoherently when she let of his throat, making him dramatically gasp for air. Orillia looked up, unamused, and waited for Kero's color to return. "Are you done?" she asked, making Kero nod his head furiously.

"Th-that would be that messed up hermit, lives down at the Jugdland wastes." Kero hissed in his raspy voice. "No one goes near him, neither does he go near anyone. Comes in here once a while, sits in that corner booth all alone and drinks keela and blue milk, pathetic bastard-"

"Well? What the hell is his name?" Orillia asked, watching Kero wince.

"Um… Ben Kenobi? I think?" He said as she coiled back, waiting for Orillia's reaction. The name Kenobi prickled her skin with goosebumps, making her breathing hitch. She blinked rapidly, trying to shake herself. The name Kenobi could belong to anyone… but why was she still drawn to him.

Orillia took a deep breath and shook her head; she was just imagining things. Frustrated, she slammed the empty glass on the bar and sank under her hood. She had given up on finding another survivor of Order 66 long ago. Now there was nothing but Darkness choking the galaxy. She rubbed her burning eyes and looked over to the target projection, watching local bounty hunters pick out their next target.

She narrowed her strange, mismatched eyes and concentrated on their conversation, using the Force to blank out every other noise in the Cantina. She leaned over, eager when three bounty hunters agreed on a local target with a hefty bounty on their head. "This one, look, comes directly from Jabba-" one said.

"Yeah, it's that… that vigilante that keeps messing with the water tariffs." A human scoffed. "Whoever it is, they are very thorough with their work… and there is only one thing reported about our target – has a strange multi-colored stone necklace around their neck! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

Orillia watched them carefully, not noticing that her pendant was not tucked inside her shirt. The slithering bartender slid close to her, almost amused.

"You mean like this one boys?" He said from across the bar, pointing at her exposed kyber crystal pendant. Orillia looked down, swiftly reaching down and tucking her pendant away.

"Fuck." She murmured under her breath, cautiously getting up. She felt all eyes on the Cantina on her, watching her every more. She got up cautiously, her eyes darting at Kero. "I am going to add you a spine the next time I see you." She seethed through her teeth.

"Someone stop him!" One of the bounty hunters screamed. Orillia quickly put the mask over her face and ran, jumping over two brawling customers and throwing their table down on the floor as a distraction. The already noisy Cantina blasted out as everyone began fighting with each other. While there was a lot of obstacles to pass through, Orillia knew she hadn't completely shaken off her target. Before reaching the door, she paused and turned around, noticing the enigmatic hooded figure looking her direction, his face hidden within the shadows. Orillia snapped back to reality and began running as the two almost caught up to her.

* * *

Obi-Wan hasn't felt this tense in a long, long time. What was making him so anxious? Bar fights was an everyday occurrence at local Cantina's. He has been feeling tense ever since he got into town, and his senses have since been on full alert as he entered the Cantina. There was someone here who was toying with the Force… someone who knew how to toy with the Force at that.

Instead of focusing on conversation around him, Obi-Wan looked down at his drink and looked up at the corner of his eyes. There sat another hooded figure, with his feet up on the bar. There was something about that person, which almost seemed radiating through the Force. Undoubtedly, whoever it was, clearly had Force sensitivity… and very acute one at that. It was just a matter of that if they knew so… or if they were trained.

He looked away momentarily, and just then the bar burst out into a fit, with chairs flying across the room and fists thrown. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and rolled his eyes; so uncivilized. He sat back and looked over to the bar, only to find out the hooded figure was gone. His gaze shifted towards the Cantina gateway, watching the hooded figure slither away quietly, when he stopped and turned around. Tendrils of long, dark mahogany brown hair fell through the hood as _she_ turned, her face covered with a mask. It wasn't a man at all, but a woman at that.

She stood still for a moment, watching him. Something inside Obi-Wan stirred, making him part his lips as she shivered. Who was she? He hadn't been exposed to such raw power in two years. And within a split second, she was gone as two bounty hunters ran after her. Without thinking, Obi-Wan got up and followed suit as the bar went about its usual business or tearing the structure apart.

"What am I doing?" Obi-Wan whispered to himself, exasperated. He did his best to stay away from anyone, and everyone's business. Perhaps every now and then he should try to interfere a little, especially since everyone in Tatooine was so miserable with the drought. Then again, it was in the best interest of Luke's safety that he remained hidden, as a mere shadow.

He let the Force do its work as he walked down an alleyway, watching four shadows dance around. Peaking from the other side of the wall, Obi-Wan noticed as three men, one human, a Queeway pirate and a mammoth Zabrak attempted to capture the woman.

She was swift on her feet, gracefully dodging every shot at her way and hitting her opponent with precision. She reached under her hood and pulled out a long metallic staff, twirling it around and smacking the Queeway right across his face. The pirate fell with the thump on the hard ground, lying unconscious. She was a skilled fighter, and no mere bounty hunter. The way she was fighting almost seemed as if... no, he dare not think that.

She turned as the human pulled out an electrocute from his pocket and buzzed it against her staff, shocking her. The girl groaned in agony and fell on dropped her staff, crashing on the ground as the Zabrak punched her across the face.

The girl crashed on the ground as the human tasered her once again, passing her unconscious. Obi-Wan moved away from the shadow, watching her lifeless body sprawled across the ground. The human pulled her hood away as silk-like hair spilled out, flowing around her. "Damn, that was one feisty bitch." He said, turning his face to spit out blood.

"All we have to do now is take her to the boss, and kaboom!" The Zabrak laughed hauntingly, drawing his face closer to her. "Well, let's just slit her throat open and dump her, and take the stupid fucking necklace- wait is that a Kyber Crystal?"

The human considered for a moment, looking down at her. "Yes... oh yes it is." He said, moving over her hood to reveal her garment underneath. The human pinched the small pendant between his fingers, flashing a rougish smile. "This right here costs a fortune... what a great day indeed."

"I've never seen look like _that_ before." The Queeway commented. "Do they usually come in different colors or what?"

"Shut up for a second will ya!" The human shouted, making the Queeway press his lips into a thin line. He scratched his chin thoughtfully, his nail scraping across her face until he pulled her mask down. "Boys, have you ever seen a woman this gorgeous in this part of the Galaxy before?"

The Zabrak shook his enoromous head, blankly looking at the girl in awe. "I don't think I've ever seen a human girl this pretty-"

"What are you thinking boss?" The Queeway asked, wiping away a line of blood from the corner of his mouth.

The human looked down at the girl and smiled. "I think I need a little privacy." He laughed.

Obi-Wan balled his fist tightly, his jaw squared. Before he knew it, he found himself marching towards the three and grab spinning around, kicking the human flat on the face. He was knocked down hard on the ground. The slow Zabrak looked up, his face already smashed from the encounter he had from the girl.

Confused, he looked up and stood as Obi-Wan reached for the staff, swinging it full blow. The Zabrak caught it with one hand, smiling wickedly. Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes and kicked him on the knees, watching him crumbled as his bones dislocated. Obi-Wan picked up the staff once again and swung it over the Zabrak's head, knocking him unconscious. The three attackers lay unmoving on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan crouched down and picked the unconscious woman up. He placed her on his lap and took his speeder off, going back to his hermitage. Not even the moon was out in the sky, leaving the desolate, Tatooine landscape in complete darkness. Obi-Wan still couldn't see the girl's face, but he could tell she was young, probably in her mid-twenties. He stopped his speeder in front of his bike and carried the girl back inside the hut.

He placed her carefully on his bed, removing the robe he wrapped her in and ran to the kitchen to get wet towels and bacta patches. He pulled up a chair and turned on the light, slowly pulling her mask fully to reveal her face. He finally saw the girl's face, making his blood run cold. It couldn't be her – all other Jedi were dead. Obi-Wan lightly brushed the hair out of her face, examining if it really was her.

Orillia Kendo was a Jedi Knight, one of the most ferocious General in the Grand Republic Army, and inexplicably powerful with the Force. Kendo was certainly no traditional Jedi – but she made a name for herself when the Clone Wars began. Obi-Wan knew Orillia especially well, she was a very close friend of Anakin's. Another thing she had in common with Anakin was her unnatural adaptability with the Force. Before Anakin was found, it was believed that Orillia was the prophesized Chosen One. His heart broke when he saw Orillia's usual unimaginable, radiant beauty disfigured with blotches of purple and blue bruises over her eye. Her bronze-brown skin ashen, her beautiful full lips cracked from dehydration. Obi-Wan clearly remembered what she looked like – she was impossible to forget. Orillia was a famous beauty amongst clones and even Jedi's alike.

Obi-Wan always found her alluring himself; but the girl was brash, reckless, and had quite a problem with her temper. He still admired her dedication, and her unorthodox battle techniques as he fought countless times alongside her. At the end of the day, she was a Jedi, someone who he respected fondly… she was a dear friend and he would do everything to make sure she would heal properly again. He was one of his own, and she was alive.

Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled her shirt up to examine the bruises on her torso. She had three broken ribs, a fractured forearm, a dislocated knee, and a fractured shin. She was more injured than he'd anticipated, and most of the injuries were old. Obi-Wan gently pressed his cold finger's on her flat stomach and focused on the Force to heal her ribs. He could feel the cracked ribs relocating in place, but she would still need at least a month to fully recover from her injuries, even with the help of the Force. He didn't have a bacta tank he could put her in, so a painfully long healing process would have to do. Orillia whimpered under his soft touch, trying to move her aching body. He stopped her by pressing his palm gently on her forehead, feeling the burning, feverish skin against him.

"Shush… Orillia… you mustn't move." Obi-Wan said gently. She slowly fluttered her eyes open, blinking as tears ran down her eyes. They were just like he remembered them, vibrant gold and hazel-green, like two mismatched jewels. She moved her head and focused on his face. Obi-Wan saw her eyes grow wider as her vision fixated on the face before her.

"Master… Master Kenobi?" She hushed in a bare whisper as more tears streaked down her face. "Am I finally dead?"

* * *

Lol for those who have been watching me juggle with this story for a year a so, sorry, but yes I'm rewriting it again. While I was loving the last version, I just felt it needed more umph. And well nothing is really different expect it's gonna be a bit longer, with a bit more details. But yeah the Force can do weird shit now so I had to put that in the story.

Pleasee don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review... and well constructive criticism is fine, I guess. I will try to update often, but like not that often since I only have a few weeks left in my study abroad experience and I'm going to be spending most of my time drunk, but updates are going to be more frequent by the end of this month when I go back home, hopefully.

P.S. I HATED THE LAST JEDI. sorry I'll leave you with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Orillia knocked out soon after she regained her consciousness. Obi-Wan thought that he and Master Yoda were the sole survivors of the Order 66, but now seeing Orillia here, alive, has brought him a glimmer of hope. There may be others out there, hiding, just like he was. The Force was filled with nothing but darkness, the balance was gone… and the few that remain in the light are now battling with a constant struggle to stay in their path.

He turned around and saw the sleeping Jedi, her eyes constantly rolling. She was seeing a nightmare… what must she have witness while she was running away from the Empire, from her own men. She might have been a great general and highly sensitive to the Force, but she had no control over her emotions, much like Anakin. She reminded him too much of Skywalker; their personalities were exactly the same. That's why Anakin confided in her, claiming that she was the only one who truly understood him. Obi-Wan got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rustling behind him.

"Orillia, you need to stop moving. You have three broken ribs, I healed you with the Force as much as I could, but you need to stay still." Obi-Wan lightly pressed her arm.

"Master Obi-Wan… are you really here? Alive?" Orillia asked, her voice cracking. Obi-Wan gently moved the plastered hair from her forehead, slowly running his hands through her thick, dark, chocolatey hair.

"Yes, I'm alive. Now get some rest. We will talk tomorrow morning." Obi-Wan said softly, wiping the tears cornering her eyes. She nodded her head and whimpered as a gush of pain hit her ribs again.

"I… I can't sleep…" Orillia mumbled, as she dozed off. Obi-Wan smiled at her as she fell asleep again, purring soft breaths through her lips. Her fever was coming down, and as far as he could tell, she didn't have any infections. Obi-Wan soaked another wet towel and placed it over her forehead. Obi-Wan naturally had a lot of questions: how did she survived the purge? How did she get here on Tatooine? Why was she on Tatooine of all places? If Obi-Wan had a choice to choose a location for his exile, Tatooine would not be in his options. He hated the place when he landed here for the first time fifteen years ago, and he hates the place even more now.

Wrinkling his nose, Obi-Wan slouched his back and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could. He would have to make other sleeping arrangements while Orillia was with him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and slowly drifted off, listening to Orillia's soft breathing.

XXXX

" _I hate you!" Anakin shouted as his eyes burned with fury, matching that of the molten lava that surrounded him. Obi-Wan watched his skin ashen as flames that wrapped onto his body began to die out._

" _You were my brother Anakin! I love you!" Obi-Wan cried, not caring that streams of tears that were rolling down his face. His heart contracted as Anakin screamed in rage and pain, trying to use his metal hand to claw forward. "You were the Chosen One! You were supposed to bring balance to the Force, not plunge it into darkness! You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them!" Obi-Wan summoned Anakin's lightsaber and turned around, unable to face his burning body any longer._

He jumped up, making the hard wooden chair he was resting on creak with his movements. His tunic was pressed against his body as sweat drenched his clothes, his hair plastered to his forehead and neck. He used his hands to push back the drenched locks of auburn hair and looked out the window. Usually, he would feel a cool air through his windows, but that hasn't happened in the past month. The air felt musty, raw, still – like a heavy blanket that was choking him.

He blew out a sharp breath and got off the chair. Sleeping on that chair would be impossible, might as well use this time to meditate. He sat on the warm floor in front of the bed and crossed his legs. "Qui-Gon, if you are listening, I need your help."

XXXX

Orillia slowly fluttered her eyes open, but shut them immediately as the harsh Tatooine suns pierced through her cornea. Water, she needed water so badly that she couldn't even think. Orillia attempted to move her muscles, but they felt stiff and sore, her joints cracking at her attempts. She had the strangest vision last night – she saw Master Kenobi save her life. Orillia silently chuckled at herself and rolled her head, _as if Master Kenobi was still alive_. No one from her life was alive, all Jedi are dead… she is the only one left; the most worthless and failed Jedi of the Order was the last one standing. Life can be such an ironic bitch.

Orillia was too lost in her thoughts to realize where she was. This wasn't her dingy apartment, although it was a dingy room, but not hers. She looked around the room carefully and noticed small circular windows, a small kitchen, a modest table with two chairs, a small, broken down writing desk, and a bed. But her eyes darted to the figure sitting in front of her bed, his back turned on her. All she saw was messy auburn hair tangled in sticky knots. She knew that hair color… it matched that of Master Kenobi. No wonder she thought her savior was him, this man has the same hair as Obi-Wan did. She has longed for so long to run into another surviving Jedi, but in her two years on the run, she learned that she was the only one left, leaving her more wounded than she already was.

Orillia felt a bitter bile rise from her stomach as her body began to shiver again. It was time for another hit. Orillia groaned as a throbbing headache burned her eyes and rolled back her head on the flat pillow. Who rescued her, and what was he doing? Before she could lift her eyes to check, a soothing, familiar voice haunted her ears.

"Orillia, I see you are up. Do you need anything?" Obi-Wan's soft voice came. Orillia squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the figure in front of her, but the damn suns was just too bright.

"You can't be him… all Jedi are dead…" Orillia stuttered as her body shivered. Obi-Wan tightly pressed her with a blanket and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Orillia it is me, it's Obi-Wan." He looked down at her eyes when she realized it was him, the same watery, turquoise eyes Obi-Wan Kenobi had. Orillia felt as if her hear was about to explode. Of all survivors, it was Kenobi who had managed to live. Kenobi was one of the few who never gave much thought to her unorthodox ways, and he was her close friend. Orillia bit down on her bottom lip and giggled, tears of joy pouring down her eyes.

"Do have any idea how hard I've tried to find… another… another survivor?" Orillia whispered, her voice still raspy and coarse. He smiled at her response and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can you sit up?" He asked in a concerned voice. Orillia weakly nodded her head as Obi-wan pulled her up, helping her rest her back against the wall. With the sunlight hitting her, Obi-Wan could see the nasty bruises on her face – her left eye shut and contorted with black and purple bruising. Even with the bruises, she was still as beautiful as he remembered her to be. She stared at him, her eye wide as if she saw a ghost. "Do you need anything?"

"Water…" She said, trying to cough up her dryness. Obi-Wan smiled and walked to his kitchen, fetching her a glass of room-temperature water, which was technically boiling.

"We are a little short on water these days… then again I am sure you know." Obi-Wan chuckled as he handed her the glass. Orillia snatched the glass from him and gulped it down hungrily. Trickles of water ran down the side of her mouth as she chugged the glass. She gave him a faint smile and handed him back the glass, wiping off the access water from her mouth with her good hand.

"I still can't believe it's you Obi-Wan." Orillia said smiling, briefly revealing her dimple. Obi-Wan smiled back warmly and took her delicate hand to his, squeezing firmly. His smile disappeared into a more stern expression, making Orillia squint.

"Kendo, when did you get here, on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning closer to her.

"About six months ago…" Orillia groaned as she shifted her weight. "My mother lives here"

"In Tatooine..." Obi-Wan asked. "What about-"

"He doesn't know, otherwise I would never be here." Orillia answered grimly as she recalled brief images of the burning Temple and the mountain of youngling bodies being burned down by clones.

"How did you survive, if I may ask?" Obi-Wan asked. Orillia's bright smile faded as she recalled the nightmares that haunts her dreams every night.

XXXX

Orillia watched the droids' metallic bodies getting scooped up by the clean-up crew, smell of burning wire lingering in the air. This was a smell Orillia was much too used to, and strangely found comforting. News just came in that Dooku has been defeated by Anakin and Master Kenobi is in pursuit after Grievous. The War was finally coming to an end… yet she never felt more at unease.

"General, Florrum is secure." Her Clone Captain, Colton reported. Orillia nodded and crossed her arms tightly around her, protecting herself from sudden bursts of shivery chill. The heavy unease in the atmosphere was only growing, and Orillia could not help but sense the impending danger.

"Thanks Colt." She replied briskly, rubbing her hands over her arms to keep herself warm.

"Are you alright General?" Colt asked through his helmet, catching up to Orillia. "You are a lot more chipper after winning a war… especially since the Clone War is coming to an end." He said.

"I know I would be cracking open a bottle of Toiderian whiskey right about now with you boys, but something doesn't feel right." Orillia replied honestly, grabbing her Jedi cloak. She never wore traditional Jedi attire, and she certainly never used her cloak, but as soon as she put it on, some sense of comfort engulfed her. Sensing her Captain's conflicting emotions, she spoke up. "You seem disappointed Colt."

He bowed his head through his helmet, reluctant to speak. "Yes General… it's just, now that the war is over, what use is there for us clones?" he asked.

Orillia gave a sly smile, heading up the elevators towards her chamber. "The Republic will always need an Army Colton, even after the war is over. The Republic will always have enemies and it will always be vulnerable to attacks – and we aren't about to give up on our best men." She said, giving her friend a nudge.

Jedi's aren't meant to form attachments, but during the war… Orillia has made quite a few. She has come to trust in her men with all her life and all her darkest secrets, especially Colt, who will always have her back no matter what. Orillia took a deep breath as she grimaced – she was gifted, or as she liked to think, cursed with a powerful sense of vision. Whatever vision she had til this day, turned out to be true. And her most recent visions were nothing short of troublesome. She knew the Republic were about to face a greater danger, a danger they couldn't recover from.

Orillia was having visions that Jedi were about to be slaughtered, every single one of them – by their own clone troopers. She unconsciously watched the horrific images of well-known faces being shot down in surprise, by troopers who pulled the trigger hesitantly on them, repeating one phrase over and over "Execute Order 66… all Jedi must die." Orillia shook off her feeling and bit her lip, trying to erase her memory. Orillia jolted back to reality when Colt spoke up.

"Thank you Sir." He replied, placing his blaster back on his belt. "I almost forgot Sir, General Kenobi has infiltrated Uthapau where Grievous is hiding. Word from Commander Cody just came in that General Kenobi has almost defeated that head Klanker." He reported, stopping before her quarters.

Orillia stopped, crossing her arms. "Good boy Kenobi. If anyone can stop that defaced monster, it's Master Obi-Wan." Orillia said, opening her room. Before entering, she stopped, looking back at Colton.

"And, General Skywalker got appointed as the new Council Member." He reported, tying his hands behind his back. Orillia stopped, her mouth gaped open.

Orillia stopped in her tracks, her mouth gaped open. She gulped and turned around, proceeding cautiously. "What?" she asked, every nerve in her body twitching with anxiety.

"Yes, word just came in from Rex, General Skywalker got one hefty promotion." Colt said, watching her expression carefully. Orillia didn't exactly know how to react to such news. Being a Council member was something Anakin had always dreamed of. To see his dream come true under such short notice was, slightly unnerving. Anakin was much worthy of becoming a Master, but Ashoka has left the Jedi Order, and not to mention he was far too young.

She was elated for him, how could she not be? Anakin was her everything. But this sudden change of plan would mean more conflict came her way. Anakin and her were supposed to leave the Jedi Order once the war officially ended – they had decided this long ago. Yet, would he want her as much now that he was a Jedi Master? Orillia shook her head and smiled brightly, knowing far too well her clone trooper was once again concerned.

"That was not something I was expecting to hear." Orillia cleared her throat, looking down. "Just, just took me by surprise, that's all." A heavy silence fell amongst them, and she could practically hear the gears in Colt's head stirring.

"Sir, if I may intrude." Colt proceeded cautiously, waiting for her response. Orillia looked up with her strange eyes and nodded. "I know you were looking forward to-"

"Colt, the War technically isn't over yet." Orillia interjected, looking around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. "And might I let you know, our relationship isn't the most important thing in the galaxy right now." Orillia arched her eyebrow playfully and smirked.

Colt removed his helmet, showing his buzzed dark hair underneath. "Not only as my General, but as my friend, your happiness is very important to me." Colt said, awkwardly looking down at the floor. "And I know, how happy you make each other."

Orillia smiled shyly, taking a deep breath. "It's really creepy to see you and Rex all giddy about this." Orillia smiled. "Because you two are about the only ones who will ever be giddy about two well-known Jedi breaking the Code."

Colt shrugged and put his helmet back on. "And as I keep telling you over and over again, I'm sure you are Skywalker aren't the only Jedi to sneak a forbidden love." Orillia smiled and went inside her room, closing the door behind her.

"I would sure like to hope so." She murmured to herself. Shoving her cloak aside, Orillia pulled out her comm unit, throwing her fatigue body on the bed.

"Orillia?" broken transmission of her lover came through, making her jolt up. Orillia pushed her hair out of her way, smiling brightly as her dimples appeared.

"What the hell Anakin?" Orillia giggled, crossing her legs. "Are you seriously a Council member now?" she asked. Anakin looked down and stayed silent, making her bright smile from her face slowly disappear. Even through systems away, she could sense his distress. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I am done with the Council, and I am so fucking done with the Jedi Order!" Anakin winced, making Orillia crook her eyebrows. "I am done with all their shit!" he shouted, smashing something nearby with his mechanical arm.

"Can you calm the fuck down and tell me what's going on?" Orillia asked, her voice laced with concern.

"They gave me a seat in the Council, but I'm not granted the title of Master!" Anakin seethed, breathing heavily. Orillia knit her eyebrows and looked away. This whole situation was most certainly odd. "They gave me a pity spot under the recommendation of the Chancellor-"

"Wait shut up… what?" She asked once again, waiting for a response.

"The Chancellor suggested that I get the next position in the Council, and that he is the only one who saw me worthy-" Anakin shouted. "Not even Obi-Wan-"

"The Chancellor put you in the Council then?" Orillia asked, taking a sharp breath. "Anakin, the Jedi affairs is none of the Chancellor's concern." Orillia said harshly. In all honesty, Orillia couldn't stand the presence of the Chancellor. There was something about it that seemed, off, like he was constantly plotting something. She had always been uncomfortable with the close relationship Anakin and Palpatine had, and she was one to loudly express her dislike.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, narrowing his sharp blue eyes. "You know what, never mind. Just get back to Courasant as soon as you can. We'll leave tomorrow." Anakin said.

"Tomorrow?" Orillia asked, her mismatched eyes wide. "Anakin, the war isn't over yet, and I intended to put forth a proper resignation to the Council, not to mention an explanation to Mace-"

"Please don't get started with Windu now." Anakin chewed out. Orillia took a deep breath and sat back, fluttering her eyes.

"I know whatever it is he said to you had merit." Orillia said. "You know my former Master was never the one to sugarcoat anything, and trust me when I say this, I understand where he comes from." Orillia replied, waiting for Anakin's retaliation. But to her surprise none came, he dropped his eyes and sighed, making her heart shatter.

"None of that matter's now." Anakin said quietly. "Nothing in this galaxy matter's to me but you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you." Orillia took a shaky breath and smile slyly, looking down.

"I am not much of a romantic when it comes to words, but you know I feel the same way." Orillia said, biting her lip with guilt. Being as headstrong and stubborn as herself, she always found a way to push Anakin's buttons, but now she perhaps stretched it too far.

"I have made some mistakes that I need to get away from- Orillia I need a fresh start and I need you, now more than anything." Anakin paused, his face troubled. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Orillia said, smiling. "I'm ready when you are." She added with a wink and turned her commlink off. Orillia placed it on the table next to her and placed her head against the pillow, smiling as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

"Master…" Orillia whimpered in her sleep, thrashing as sweat covered her body. "M-Master!" She screamed, jumping up and gasping for air. She could feel her whole body shaking – what did she just see? Orillia looked around her, frantic as the Force closed in on her; something really bad was about to happen.

"It's happening…" she whispered to herself, jumping out of her bed in hurry. She ripped off her tangled sheets and reached for her comlink, punching the buttons with force. "Please… please this can't actually be happening…" she cried to herself. She threw the comm unit off on the floor in frustration, watching it shatter – her communications were being blocked.

Orillia heaved and ran her fingers through her damp hair. Her master was dead, she saw it and she felt it. Orillia unknowingly summoned the Force and pulled her lightsabers, and squinted as the bright light blasted through the door.

"What the hell?" Orillia shouted in frustration. "What do you think you're doing just coming into my room trooper?" Two more clones followed suit, one of them being Captain Colton.

"Please drop your weapons, Jedi." He chewed out, pulling his helmet off. Orillia stood there, frozen in place. "You are a traitor to the Republic, and all Jedi… must die."

Colton and three other troopers pulled their blaster's out, all of their hands shaking. Orillia took a step back, looking up. "Colt, what's happening?" she asked slowly, almost shaking in fear.

"We must… execute Order 66-" Colt said hesitantly, his brown eyes twitching with contradiction. "Emperor Palpatine's orders."

Orillia stopped breathing at the mention of Emperor Palpatine – all the sudden everything was coming together. The whole war made sense. Everything she knew that was wrong with Palpatine now made sense. He was the Sith Lord- and the Clone War's was a mere distraction for the Jedi. Orillia took a short breath, her lips quivering.

"You don't have to do this Colt." She said quietly, taking a step forward. "It's me-" she whispered, igniting her lightsaber's as shots began firing. She twirled her double blades and deflected the shots, watching two of them hit the troopers behind him.

Instincts took over at this point. She used the back of her hand to smack Colt unconscious as she ran out the door towards the hanger – more shots kept firing towards her as she ran, running her blade through anything that was coming her way. She felt numb, floating in nothingness. She sliced through a clone and jumped on her speeder, hastily programming her R-5 unit.

"Get-get me out of h-here…" Orillia stuttered, her hands shaking. She was in no position to fly so she let her droid take control. All the sounds of cannons and fire's were blocked out as she sat back, trying to understand what was happening. She knew this day would come, but she did her best to make sure it never happened.

Her worst nightmare had come true. She took hold of the controls and spun around, not thinking. "Set course for Courasant, now!" she screamed and she pushed the lever for hyperspace. She jolted as the ship launched into lightning speed, making Orillia burst into tears.

Her whole world just tore apart around her.

XXXX

Orillia wiped few tears from her eyes and looked at Master Kenobi sitting in front of her, his frown deepening. "I… barely escaped. I was in Florrum when it happened and-"." Orillia replied stiffly as she sniffled. Obi-Wan needed no further explanation. He too had to run from his own men, and he knew the horrors she must bear. He lightly placed his hand over hers, trying to give her a sense of comfort.

Orillia felt the gruesome, bitter bile rise in her throat again as her blood ran cold. Obi-Wan pressed her shoulders lightly as her body began to shake more.

"Orillia, what's wrong?" He asked, his palms pressed against her forehead to check her temperature.

"I… I need to go back…" Orillia stuttered and cold sweat poured down her forehead. "I… need…" Orillia pressed her back against the wall she shut her eyes as pain rippled through her body. Obi-Wan took her shaking arm and saw the visible puncture wounds on her arms. He tightened her jaw and burned his eyes at her.

"Spice?"


	3. Chapter 3

Five Months Prior Order 66, Clone Wars

Orillia hated politics more than anything; she was a very straightforward person, and everything about politics seemed twisted to her, and everyone involved had alternative agenda's. Orillia wasn't even a bit comfortable now that the Jedi had to take more direct orders from the Senate, kind of made her think that the Jedi was beginning to lose their purpose. She knit her brows and took a deep breath, tapping her foot impatiently against the vibrant red carpet in the lobby to the Chancellor's office.

"You seem tense." A smooth voice behind her rang tauntingly, making her smirk. Without turning around, she looked down at her chipped and broken nails, concentrating on the edges sticking out.

"A company with a Chancellor isn't my ideal day, Kenobi." She smiled, greeting her friend. Obi-Wan Kenobi gave his head a small nod towards her, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Yes, but I do figure this is of importance." Master Kenobi responded, his back arched straight. "He has called in the entire Council, some vital members of the Senate… and you apparently…" Obi-Wan looked her and snorted.

She looked up with her mismatched eyes and grinned, shaking her head. "Now what is _that_ supposed to mean, Master Kenobi?" She asked playfully, watching more familiar faces gather. Orillia looked through the crowd and sensed a displeasing form in the Force. When her eyes landed on him, her bright smile disappeared. Noticing her shift in mood, Kenobi moved back, clearing his throat. "Why is he here?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the middle-aged, pompous, arrogant senator of Vardos. His expression was grim as usual, just a mere reflection of his rotten personality.

"He is a very close and trusted ally of the Chancellor." Obi-Wan lowered his head and whispered. "And might I suggest lowering your temper?"

"Orillia, isn't it quite the pleasure to run into you." The senator said, his forehead wrinkled in a frown.

"I wish I could say the same." Orillia answered, forcing a bitter smile.

"I would think your insolence would improve after becoming a General-" He began, but stopped when he noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi behind her, making the man press his lips into a thin line. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Master Kenobi."

Orillia looked back at him, her eyes narrowed at him. Obi-Wan looked at her coolly and turned his attention to the Senator, taking his hand for a firm shake. "The pleasure is mine, Senator." He said awkwardly, taking a step back. "Now if you must excuse me, I will leave you to it. And Kendo, Mace and I wish to speak to you privately after the meeting." Before leaving, he gave one last sympathy look at his friend and scurried away, leaving her.

Orillia turned her head sharply and narrowed her eyes, shooting darts. "Why don't you keep your snide remarks to yourself, father?" she hissed, her face burning with fury. She never truly figured out why is it that her biological father couldn't stand her. To begin he really didn't even know her. "How dare you belittle me in front of Kenobi?"

"Please do be quiet, and try to be civilized through this meeting in front of the Chancellor." He pressed through his teeth, making sure he attracted no attention towards himself. "After all, everyone knows you're my daughter."

"I am a Jedi." Orillia said, pushing past her father. "That's my identity." She chewed out, looking up at his burning emerald eyes. She arched and eyebrow and scoffed, shaking her head lightly before walking away. That man was intolerable, and she knew he was highly corrupt. Many Jedi never knew who their family was, and sometimes she wished she never knew hers.

Fortunately the rest of her family was rather lovely. Her mother divorced the good Senator and married a humble man from Aldaaran, who was a local of a small, deserted planet of Tatooine, Anakin's home planet. As far as she knew, her mother was in contempt with her life. It sickened her to think that a drop of blood from the Vardocian ran in her, so she did her best to think otherwise.

As the Senate guards finally opened the doors to the Chancellor's office, Orillia took her time to slowly walk in, observing her surroundings. She spotted Senators from key parts of the galaxy, including Amidala, who was a dear friend of hers. Orillia stopped and smiled brightly at her friend bowing her head. Before Padme could say anything, her eyes swam past Orillia's shoulder, making her turn to see Anakin rush into the room, his face flustered.

"You're late." Orillia commented, standing behind the crowd, to make herself invisible. "And you look like a slob – fix your hair for Force's sake." Anakin smiled slyly and ran his mechanical hand over his unruly mop of chestnut blond hair, smoothing it out.

"It's disturbing to see how much pleasure you get from bossing me around." Anakin murmured, pinching her arm slyly.

"I thought that turned you on-" Orillia whispered, turning her attention to the fragile Chancellor. She narrowed her eyes at him, watching him closely. She didn't trust the man, and she knew she wasn't the only one.

"I have gathered you all here today to inform you something truly worrisome." He began, looking around the crowd. "My intelligence has gathered that the Separatists have found the hidden route through to Courasant." The room erupted in murmurs as people began to talk to themselves, unsure of how to react.

"Chancellor, it would be a rather bold move for Dooku to press an attack on Courasant, especially since their resources are running thin." Mace Windu interjected. "And we already have a plan in motion if Courasant is to be attacked-"

"General's, what will we do if they do attack with everything they have?" A senator asked, with a murmur of agreement following suit.

"Master Windu, if I may-" Senator Kendo spoke up, making Orillia roll her eyes. "It would make perfect sense for Dooku to attack now. We are winning the war, and it would be the potentially crippling, if anything were to happen to Courasant, or more importantly, the Chancellor."

Orillia blinked her eyes rapidly – there was just something about his voice that boiled her blood. She had dealt with the most crooked criminals this galaxy had to offer, but none of them tested her as much as Senator Kendo. She looked down, watching Anakin's hand coil around her finger, gently from underneath his robes. The burning sensation in her ears stopped, and she smiled, looking down.

"You know, healer Mairma says temper is linked to something biological-" she whispered, looking at the senator's direction "isn't it wonderful to know that you can be an insolent cunt because of a mere sperm donor?"

"You're an insolent cunt because you're an insolent cunt." Anakin smiled, reassuring her. Orillia rolled her eyes once again, thinning her lips from smiling. "And he may be a little responsible for that-"

"That is just not a foolproof plan, Masters." A Senator ran, making them focus on the discussion at hand.

"We have the logistics figured out, Senator, there isn't anything more that can be done." Master Windu pressed, his voice growing the sense of irritation. "We have a whole battalion ready at ground simply tasked to protect Courasant if that were to happen. And the Chancellor will be escorted off the planet by Jedi's personally."

"If you don't mind me asking, but which Jedi's are tasked with this duty?" The Chancellor asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Orillia straightened her back, hoping with all her life Mace wouldn't assign this to her.

"You will have Master Shakti, Master Fisto and General Kendo escort you into a safe location chosen by us. This location cannot yet be revealed for security reasons." Windu concluded.

Orillia slouched her shoulders and looked at the corner of her eyes. She noticed Anakin, lost in his thoughts. Usually he's rather chipper in Senate meetings, but he hasn't been himself lately – he hasn't been himself in a long time. Most Jedi's had been in Mandalore for the past month, trying to restore peace and remove Maul. Anakin had once again taken an emotional toll with the sudden reappearance of his former apprentice.

"It is certainly assured, that I am in safe hands after all." The Chancellor smiled, looking at Senator Kendo.

"May be a stretch, but might I suggest all Jedi's appointed for this mission be, how do I say, your most experienced Masters?"

"I beg your pardon!" Orillia began to raise her voice, when Anakin squeezed her hand tightly. When Anakin Skywalker had to calm her down, she knew there was a visible problem. Mace Windu looked back at his former apprentice with burning eyes, making her quiver. "Sorry, Senator Kendo-" Orillia continued softly, "but it almost sounds as if you do not have complete faith in my authority." She smiled bitterly.

"Senator, fine Jedi Kendo is- one of the best General's we have ever seen indeed." A small croaky voice intervened, lifting a mountain off of Orillia's chest. "Exceptional job she does always, and full faith of the Jedi Council, she has."

Orillia smiled, narrowing her eyes and shooting darts to the spiteful Senator. "Yes, Knight Kendo is remarkable, and I have full faith that she, and the others will have no difficulty carrying out their duties." The Chancellor intervened, making her furrow her eyebrow in annoyance.

"Of course, Chancellor." Senator Kendo coughed, making Orillia scoff. "Must we move to the next order of business."

"Yes, Mandalore is secure, but it is still without a leader." Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke. "And we have to remain hypervigilant regarding Maul – he wasn't apprehended by us."

"Then where is he?" Another senator posed, followed by a row of confused murmurs.

"Maul was taken by Count Dooku and the unknown Sith Lord, at this moment, his disposition remains unknown." Kenobi continued when he was abruptly interrupted by the Chancellor.

"Maul presents no real threat to us, really, Master Kenobi." The Chancellor waved his hand. "You have managed to substantially weaken him, and if he is smart, he won't be reappearing. This emergency meeting was called solely for the rumors of an impending attack on Courasant, and that should be our sole focus now."

"Of course Chancellor." Kenobi replied politely. How is it that Kenobi could always keep such a calm demeanor? "Thus I believe that this meeting is adjourned." Orillia shot her eyebrows up and looked away, swiftly heading for the exit.

"I will be with you soon, just need to say hi to Padme-" Anakin spoke quietly, Making Orillia wince.

"Yeah do whatever I just need to get out of here." Orillia exasperated, once again continuing toward the exit.

"General-" she heard the spiteful, sing-along voice, making her stop at her tracks. "One more thing."

"What?" Orillia chewed out, not turning around.

"Think twice about your emotional investments." He replied quietly. Orillia widened her eyes and spun around, her mismatched eyes lit like blazing fire, but the man was gone. Orillia stood in the middle of the crowded hallway, trying to make sense of what her father just told her.

* * *

Obi-Wan pushed down on Orillia as much as he could, but her weakened body kept shaking. She was looking a rough few days ahead of her – Spice withdrawal is hard enough on itself, let alone be as injured as she already was. Obi-Wan focused on the Force again and placed his palms on her rib cage. He needed to heal her as much as possible, because it looked like she would crack her ribs again from the rate of her movement. Obi-Wan heard soft whimpers as tears rolled down her eyes, her soft lips quivering in pain. Obi-Wan's heart ached for her, but she certainly brought this upon herself. What was she thinking? Spice? Obi-Wan wasn't one to judge, but then again, she was a Jedi Knight and she should know better.

"Kenobi… I need… I need… please…" Orillia stuttered. "I need a hit."

"Orillia, you know very well I can't let that happen. I am sorry that your withdrawal had to be under such difficult circumstances, but I can't let you get high." Obi-Wan replied sternly. Orillia groans soon became screams. Her skin felt cold as ice, and the next second would burn up like molten lava. Her organs felt like they were about to burst any second. She knew the hallucinations would come soon.

Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows and sank back in his chair. Her pain was radiating through the Force and spreading around him like wildfire. Orillia screamed constantly for another two hours, while Obi-Wan sat back and watched helplessly. There was nothing he could possibly do to relieve her pain. He scooted closer to her and soothing ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down, but he knew this gesture wouldn't work. Orillia finally fell asleep, her exhausted body laying completely still, her breathing heavy. He saw the color in her face slowly return to normal, but her face still remained flushed. He wondered, how would she be able to handle the news if she ever learned that her closest friend in the Order was responsible for all this?

* * *

The sun began to settle in the horizon, and another day was wasted for Obi-Wan. Even though looking after Orillia was important, he had a job to do. Obi-Wan made himself a simple dinner, and covered Orillia's meal up. He said back and ate his sandwich, thinking about all the people he lost. Since he had nothing to do anymore, all he did was drown in his memories, waiting for them to kill him slowly. How far can his guilt go until be breaks down to insanity? How far before he too relies upon drugs to soothe his pain? Obi-Wan got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking on his door. Obi-Wan cautiously got up and summoned his lightsaber.

"Who is it?" Obi-Wan asked through the door.

"It's me Kenobi, open up!" Owen Lars voice came from the other side. Lars despised Kenobi and would never come for a social visit, something must be wrong. He opened his door wide and found Owen standing there, showing clear signs of sleep deprivation.

"Hello Owen, I certainly wasn't expecting you." Obi-Wan said as he gestured him to come inside.

"Sorry I cut into your day of busy work Kenobi." Owen commented sarcastically. He looked on his bed and saw a young woman sleeping peacefully. Owen arched his eyebrows and looked at Obi-Wan for explanation.

"She is a friend." Obi-Wan replied and pulled out a chair. "What brings you out to paradise Owen?"

"I wasn't aware Jedi could have _friends_." Owen gave him a rare smirk. Obi-Wan widened his eyes and felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"It isn't like that. I found her injured in Anchorhead." Obi-Wan said.

"Anyways… Kenobi, I need your help." Owen said reluctantly, as if someone will shoot him in sight for asking Obi-Wan for help. Obi-Wan nodded and waited for Owen to explain further. "I am sure you have heard about the moisture farm raids. These Raiders are now becoming quite a problem."

"Yes, I'm aware." Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms.

"Well, the attacks are becoming more frequent since the mysterious vigilante of Anchorhead disappeared." Owen said sourly.

"Yes, you are looking right at her." Obi-Wan said, pointing to Orillia's sleeping form.

"Wait that's her?" Owen asked bewildered. He shook his head and continued. "The recent attack happened two farms down… Mizar homestead, I don't think I am capable of handling the sand people if they attack my home."

"I understand Owen. You know I would do anything for the protection of –" Obi-Wan got interrupted when he heard groans behind him.

"Obi-Wan…" Orillia whispered and she coughed. Obi-Wan stood up and immediately came beside her.

"Wait, how the hell does she know your real name?" Owen asked, resting his hands on his hips and eyeing Orillia suspiciously.

"I see you have friends over." Orillia said dryly, blinking her one good eye at Owen.

"Orillia, how are you feeling now? I can assure you the worst is over." Obi-wan said gently.

"The usual, feel like the piece of shit I already am." Orillia flashed him a weak smile. "Now are you suddenly going to be rude Master? Introduce me."

"Owen Lars, this is Orillia Kendo, Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said, patting Orillia's shoulders lightly. Owen widened his eyes and came closer to Orillia.

"You're a Jedi too? What the hell are you doing here?" Owen hissed.

"Wow are you the official welcoming committee here?" Orillia scoffed, groaning and pushing herself upright. "This just happens to be my home planet. And since you clearly aren't fond of Jedi's, I can assure you Master Kenobi and I are the only ones here." Orillia mused, her tone hinting bitterness. Obi-Wan flashed her a warning as he sensed her temper boiling up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like an asshole. I heard all you did for the people in Anchorhead. I'm sorry to see you like this." Owen replied apologetically, putting his head down from embarrassment. Orillia pursed her lips and looked over at Obi-Wan.

"I have had better days." Orillia replied with a chuckled as she shifted her weight. Obi-Wan helped her pull herself up, and rest her back against the wall. "Obi-Wan, what you doing for me is wonderful and I really have no way to repay you, but when can I leave?"

"You're not going anywhere until you can walk properly again Kendo." Obi-Wan replied, shifting his gaze towards Owen.

"Can you start doing night shifts from tonight?" Owen asked, arching his eyebrows.

"I… I don't want to leave her alone here…" Obi-Wan said, looking over at Orillia.

"Kenobi I am not a child. And I will help you from the Tusken raids." Orillia said, trying to stand up. She stood up and groaned in pain, immediately crashing back on the bed.

"As I was saying… she is a flight risk. I can start tonight if I take her with me and keep her in your house for the night." Obi-Wan continued. Orillia rolled her eyes and groaned as her fractured shin throbbed in pain from standing up. Obi-Wan came closer to her injury and met her eyes, giving a small smirk. "Must you always be in such a hurry?"

"It's good to see you are still as insufferable as you always were Obi-Wan." Orillia added with a smirk. Obi-Wan smiled in response and clipped his lightsaber to his belt.

"Speaking of which, where is your lightsaber Kendo?" Obi-Wan asked. Orillia gave Obi-Wan a guilty smiled and pursed her lips. The one day she goes out without her lightsaber… "Orillia must you be taught this again. The lightsaber is your –"

"Life. Obi-Wan do you look for a reason to teach someone a lesson?" Orillia asked, putting her hands out so he can pull her out of bed. Obi-Wan quickly picked up Orillia and carried her to Owen's speeder. Obi-Wan's ocean blue eyes sparkled under the faint moonlight, making Orillia smile curtly. He was still as handsome and annoying as before, qualities that she found endearingly sexy. Orillia always had problems with attachments, something her Master would always give her hell for – now all those attachments were dead. Obi-Wan carefully placed her in the speeder and jumped next to her.

"It would be nice if you could also join in, since you are a Jedi Knight." Owen said as she maneuvered the speeder.

"It would be nice to get back in action again yes." Orillia replied, looking out the desolate landscape, streaking sliver under the pale moonlight. Orillia shifted her weight and looked back at Owen. "Is it true that the sand people have found a hidden canyon with fresh water sources?"

"We have been hearing those rumors for a while now. Usually the canyon trenches in the north have fresh-water streams, but those places are riddled with Kyrat dragons… and I am pretty sure those streams dried up too…" Owen replied.

"Not if they are deep within caves? There is no chance they would be evaporated there." Obi-Wan added.

"Even so, no one is crazy enough to go through those canyon ranges, not even Tusken Raiders. Maybe if you got a death wish." Owen replied as he stopped the speeder. Orillia smiled and nudged Obi-Wan.

"No." he replied without looking at her. Orillia scooted closer to him and nudged him again.

"But Obi-Wan…" she whined. Obi-Wan knew Orillia would never let this go. She would go to those ridges with or without his help. He did want to go; wanted to go so badly. His body twitched for another adventure with a fellow Jedi Knight, but those days were past him now. None of that mattered because he would never let Orillia go in there alone. She was the only person left from his old life; someone that reminded him who he used to be. He would never let anything hurt her again.

Defeated, Obi-Wan let out a sigh and looked at her. "Fine. But only after you are in proper health." Obi-Wan said. Orillia's eyes grew wide with mischief as she flashed him her entrancing smile. That smile was enough to make anyone's heart skip a beat, even a controlled Jedi Master like himself. Obi-Wan pulled her out of the speeder and carried her inside the Lars Homestead.

"Beru. I brought Kenobi with me tonight." Owen shouted as they entered the spacious living room. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Obi-Wan carry Orillia in his arms. "And get some bacta, we are entertaining guests tonight." He motioned Obi-Wan to set her in one of the couches, where he placed her down carefully. Beru walked out of the kitchen, tying her dirty-blonde hair into a messy knot over her head.

"It's good to see you again Obi-Wan." Beru said with a warm smile. Obi-Wan gave her a small bow and nodded politely in response. Beru looked down at the battered girl on her couch and looked up at Owen questionably.

"We have the honor of having the hero of Anchorhead with us tonight." Owen said with a smile. "Although she is not in her best form."

"It is an honor to meet you. You have given so many people hope." Beru said with a smile.

"Well, I like to spread joy." Orillia added dryly. Obi-Wan scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes at her before he went outside when Owen. Orillia rightly touched her swollen knee and twitched in pain, feelings the wobbling liquid inside her. Orillia was strong enough to use the Force on her knee and remove the juices trapped inside. Beru watched in amazement as Orillia's knee returned to normal size.

"How did you do that?" Beru asked, her eyes wide. Orillia smirked at her and sank back on the couch.

"Jedi's can use the Force to heal wounds. Obi-Wan fixed my ribs as much as he could, but neither of us are healers." Orillia answered. Beru widened her eyes further by the mention of the Jedi.

"You're… you're a Jedi too?" Beru whispered. Orillia nodded and in response and smiled. "I thought all Jedi were…"

"It's just me and him, as far as I know." Orillia answered. She sat back and wondered who the Lars family was. Why did Kenobi trust them enough to tell them his real identity… Owen and him didn't seem to be the best of friends. Orillia got snapped out of her thoughts when she heard an infant cry. Beru frantically went inside a room and brought out a two-year-old blonde boy with her, snuggling him to stop crying. Orillia smiled at the beautiful picture and remembered how badly she wanted to be a mother. She leaned in closer when she sensed how strangely the Force worked around him – the boy was very strong with the Force.

"What's your son's name?" Orillia asked, pinching the baby's chubby cheeks. He baby's bright blue eyes twinkled at her and gurgled a laughter.

"Hi!" he said, his baby voice high. "You're pretty!" he exclaimed. Orillia blushed and smiled, messing through the baby's silky blond hair.

"Luke, he just turned two." Beru answered, looking at Orillia. "But he is my nephew though; Owen's step-brother's son… I am sure you know him."

"Why would I know Owen's step-brother?" Orillia asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Because he was a Jedi as well… died during the Jedi Purge." Beru answered. Orillia's blood ran cold as her body shivered. Sweat droplets began to form on her templates, which she shakily wiped off.

Orillia moved back slightly, her eyes wide with shock. Her gaze fixed on the baby, and she saw the similarities… after all, there was only one Jedi she knew from Tatooine – knew too well. She curled her fists tightly, her hands shaking violently. How could possibly be? She gulped, trying to moisten her dry throat.

"Anakin…"

"Yes-" Beru continued. Orillia turned her face and released the bile running up her throat, tears pouring from the corners of her eye. Orillia gasped for air as Beru looked at her in horror and concern, frozen still.

"Anakin Skywalker?"

* * *

Yeah, I have nothing to say about my 1 year hiatus.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan shifted his cold, icy pale eyes as he watched Orillia paced back and forth in his small living room, dragging her left injured leg. She winced with every step, but despite Obi-Wan's warning, she continued to pace. There was no use to tell her to stop – he could feel the sense of panic in her, settling around her. Orillia's mismatched eyes was on fire, trepidation engulfing her.

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan spoke again, Orillia stopping short of him.

"For once in your life, Kenobi, I beg you-" She gritted through her teeth. "Stop walking around eggshells around me, and tell me the truth." She chewed out her every word. "A son! A son!" she screamed. Obi-Wan furrowed his eyebrows, admittingly slightly disturbed by her overreaction. Kendo was known for her short fuse, but this was far beyond any fit he has ever seen her throw.

"Kendo, calm yourself." Obi-Wan urged.

"Don't tell me to calm myself Obi-Wan!" Orillia shouted, crashing on the chair Obi-Wan watched her, quaking lightly. She crashed her head against the dusty, wooden table. There was an aching pain in her, a pain he couldn't exactly understand. Obi-Wan fluttered his eyelashes, fidgeting his fingernails. He pondered on a question, to which the answer was rather obvious until he learned about Amidala…

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan paused, proceeding cautiously before continuing. "I understand you and Anakin were close, but-"

"But what?" Orillia snapped, not lifting her head up from the table.

"But, was there more?" Obi-Wan asked. He was truly afraid what the answer may be. If it were as he was now suspecting, Obi-Wan was a bigger fool than he believed.

"What do you mean?" Orillia asked, her eyes burning red and puffy from tears.

He exhaled loudly, running his fingers through his ginger hair. "You know what I mean." He exasperated. Orillia stared at him, her full lips slightly quaking. She gulped, rubbing the temples of her forehead profusely. "There is no reason to hide anything now-"

"I don't know-" she finally answered, her voice bare whisper. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Start from the beginning, please" Obi-Wan requested. Orillia blinked rapidly, tear droplets clinging from her long, curled lashes. Orillia sniffed and took in a deep breath, resting her back. She looked down absently on the floor, her eyes swimming with memories, painful nonetheless.

"He was my best friend." She said, continuing to look down on the floor. "He always has been. I-" she paused again. "I was different. So was he." She continued. "I couldn't control my Force, the others said I was ' _The Chosen One'_ … that was the burden I had to carry."

"I remember-" Obi-Wan said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "I was a Padawan then, and there were rumors that ' _The Chosen One'_ was recognized."

Orillia nodded, gulping hard. "Yes, so therefore, I lived with the burden of bringing balance to the Force, when I myself lacked it." She pursed her lips into a tight line. "Until of course, you and Master Ginn brought Anakin-"

"And he became the prophesized _Chosen One_." Obi-Wan exhaled with a light chuckle. The prophecy of the Chosen One, who truly humorless it was, and how truly wrong.

"The burden fell on him." Orillia replied. "And I understood what that was like." Orillia replied. "I know I came from a powerful political family. When Mace Windu found me in Vardos, I was only three. My- ahem, biological father had a particular disdain towards the Jedi and the Council, and when he was aware that I harnessed the Force in me… he refused to give me over to the Order. One late night, my mother risked everything and gave me to Master Windu, and he helped her escape her brutal marriage."

"I was quite the brat as a kid-" Orillia began.

"You still are." Obi-Wan interjected, smiling. A small smile appeared on her beautiful face, but disappeared without moment's notice.

"We may have come from two strikingly different backgrounds, one slave and one royalty, but we had one thing in common." Orillia continued. "We were different." She chuckled. "You know when I first met him, he asked me if I was an angel! I slapped him." Orillia crooked her eyebrows. "We were best friends since."

"Orillia I know you two were-" Obi-Wan continued.

"I am not finished yet!" Orillia snapped, inhaling deeply to calm herself down. "You did ask me to start from the beginning-" She replied, attempting to remain calm. Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly, indicating for her to proceed.

"As we became teenagers, our hormones were out of control-" Orillia looked up, her maple brown cheeks taking a darker shade of red. "You probably can't relate. Anyways, I know you know we were physical. Lord knows you and Master Windu-"

"You two weren't subtle about it." Obi-Wan answered. "There isn't anything about Jedi's engaging in physical relationships, but we were particularly concerned about the two of you because of how close you were."

"So was I!" Orillia replied gulping. "I mean, at the time I did too. Anakin, he, became possessive of me. He would not like it if I got cozy with anyone else." Orillia said. "Just the way he began acting started to worry me. He was obsessed with me… and the day before I turned twenty, he confessed he was in love with me."

Orillia stopped once again, trying to hold back tears. "I was afraid… I was afraid I felt the same way, therefore I told him we needed to stop. Anakin was furious… and he refused to accept it. We ended things on bad terms that day-"

Obi-Wan sat up straight, closing his eyes. "The day after, Senator Amidala was attacked and we were assigned to her protection, and Anakin seemed very agitated."

Orillia nodded, pursing her lips. "Master Windu suggested I go with you while Anakin was sent to Naboo with Padme, and we followed the trail to discover the creation of the clone army. And then, I'm sure you remember the rest."

"As if it was yesterday." Obi-Wan replied bitterly. Geonosis was another dust-bowl system he absolutely loathed. That planet always seemed to give him grief.

"I- the moment we were chained to the pillory's waiting to be eaten for entertainment." Orillia continued. "I really thought that was it. And for the first time, the fear of death overwhelmed me… and the guilt." Orillia paused. "Then Anakin arrived, and I realized… against all odds, all rules, if we survived the first battle of Geonosis, I needed to be with him." Orillia gulped, blinking rapidly. "I love" she looked up pausing. "I loved him."

Obi-Wan looked down, trying to calculate the rather bizarre events in his head. At what point in time did Anakin decide to tie the knot with Padme? Obi-Wan remained silent, but Orillia knew he was thinking about something. To divert her, he quickly posed "At what point did you tell him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Orillia crossed her arms, her brows arched. "After the battle ended, he took Amidala back- and when he came back, I told him how I felt about him." Orillia replied. "If you didn't notice, we were a bit preoccupied at Geonosis to discuss our forbidden love."

"And since then-" Obi-Wan lead, making Orillia nod in response.

"Yes." She answered quietly. "We promised we would keep it a secret. And, and I made him promise, the moment our relationship was interfering with our perception… we would end it, no matter how hard it would be."

Obi-Wan sat back, baffled. He knew for a fact that Anakin and Amidala got married the day he took her back to Naboo. Therefore, Anakin didn't know how Orillia felt about him. What baffled him was how did he continue to remain with Amidala as well? How did he manage two juggle not one, but two forbidden relationships at the same time? What was his reasoning to remain with the both of them.

"So-" Orillia asked, her arms still crossed across her chest. "What happened Obi-Wan?" her voice was cold and distant, all emotions erased. "What happened that would dare him to procreate with another woman and-!"

"Orillia, please do be cautious." Obi-Wan waved his hand. "This is not something you want to live with."

Orillia stared at him, her mouth opened agape. "Kenobi- I need to know-" Orillia slammed her fist against the table. "I need to know why he would do this to me-" she continued quietly, her voice soft. Tears gushed down her cheeks. She reached up and wiped the tears away, placing her hand beneath her chin.

Obi-Wan didn't want her to know. He didn't want her to know anything that he knew, it would tear her apart. Orillia truly cared for him, and it would be her best interest if she remained in the dark. Unfortunately, he knew that was impossible. She had the right to know, all of it.

With great difficulty, Obi-Wan spoke. "Did you notice any change in Anakin's behavior during the course of the war?" He asked, watching Orillia tilt her head with confusion.

"Well…" Orillia murmured. "He was at his best beginning of the war, you and I both know that." Orillia leaned forward, slowly tapping her fingers on the table. "I am somewhat curious as to why you're asking me that-"

"There is a reason, which I will come to later, but you need to tell me when you started noticing, a change." Obi-Wan posed delicately. Orillia blinked, her mind racing.

"Well… as you and I both know." Orillia continued, rubbing her flustered face. "A chain of events made Anakin very, agitated." Orillia hesitated, looking down. "And paranoid." Orillia paused, and Obi-Wan could tell she was thinking of what to say next. "It's Padme Amidala, isn't it?" she asked, her voice low. Obi-Wan widened his eyes, breathing through his nostrils. He needed to say nothing more. Orillia turned her head, and to his surprise, she began a dark chuckle.

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan warned, sensing a burning rage building inside her.

"How could I!" she got up suddenly as furniture around her began quaking. Obi-Wan sat up straight, growing alarmed by Orillia's reaction. "Be so stupid!" she screamed as the tiny hermitage began shaking violently.

"Orillia calm down." Obi-Wan warned, getting up from his seat and grabbing her shoulders. "Now-" he gripped onto her flesh, shaking her. Orillia looked around her frenzied when the shaking stopped, panting hard.

"I'm… I'm sorry-" she stuttered. Slowly prying away from Obi-Wan's grasp, she reached up to wipe dripping precipitation from her forehead. She bit onto her lips, hard enough to see the color disappear. "I was about to give up, everything I have ever believed in – for him." she whimpered. She stopped, pulling at her hair anxiously. "I was about to leave the Jedi Order, with _him_?"

"It isn't natural for us to think about a Jedi being married with a prominent Senator-" Obi-Wan continued, "Let alone simultaneously engaging in another, affair-"

"I'm not talking about him being married to Padme." Orillia interjected, her voice seemingly calm. "I might have been stupid then, but, a lot of things began adding up slowly." Orillia continued. "I've had my suspicions, you know, about him- me! A person who have so much control over her own emotions." Orillia continued humorlessly.

Obi-Wan's heart sank. She too knew. He reached up and shook his head. "I failed, Orillia- I failed him-" Orillia looked up, her eyes swimming with shock.

"Don't you dare say that." She whispered, her voice cracking. "You didn't fail anyone, Kenobi. You were as good of a Master as anyone can wish for… it's him."

"Orillia-" Obi-Wan began, but Orillia stopped him.

"No, no, Obi-Wan, I mean, you thought he was suffering, wasn't he? Felt mistreated? Put down? Underestimated?" Orillia spat, hunching her shoulders and hugging herself as she began to shiver. "So did I. You know, after Ashoka left the Order, I knew how much pain he was in… she was like his sister. And then he complained about how the Council didn't trust him, he got increasingly paranoid… then it began with me-"

"What began with you?" Obi-Wan asked, arching his eyebrows.

"The possessiveness, the jealousy- the insane jealousy, all over again." Orillia replied. "He began to get jealous at any man who merely existed in the vicinity of me, he became-" Orillia took a deep breath, widening her eyes.

"Became what?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Orillia scratched her arm uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. "R-rough. And well, had an unhealthy obsession of being jealous of you. He really thought I was having you has a side piece, I guess he thinks that of everyone-" She replied, her voice low. "He was beginning to suspect that everyone was out to get him, and that his potential had surpassed other Jedi's of his age, excluding me, and that he should be recognized for that."

Obi-Wan blinked awkwardly, feeling his cheeks burn up. He certainly didn't need to hear about Anakin's and Orillia's physical relationship, but he got the sense that the situation was much worse than she was putting forth. Moreover, Anakin was having doubts on Orillia and him. He would never break the confidence of the Order, again. "Ahem, what did you say, when he vented to you?"

Orillia, who seemed much more relaxed a moment ago, let out a long sigh. "I would always shut him off, tell him he was being delusional." Orillia paused once again, looking up at the cracked mud ceiling. "There would come a time when we would get into fights, and he would say that I too was turning against him. When I would threaten to leave, he would fall to his knees and beg for me to stay. He would say things like… _I would die if your left me_." She clicked the tip of her tongue, shaking her head in disbelief. "I told him, before we embarked on our star-crossed love story," She continued bitterly, "that it would end as soon as either one of us were compromised. He was compromised alright… but there came a point where I feared what he would do if I did leave."

"Orillia… why didn't you-" Obi-Wan began when she placed her hand over his, squeezing it tightly.

"I was backed against a wall, Kenobi." She continued, gulping. "I loved him, I really love the _act_ he put up." Obi-Wan placed his hand over hers, grasping her attention.

"What he felt for you wasn't an act, Orillia." Obi-Wan answered, his voice soft. "We all knew there were lingering feelings between the two of you. Just never discussed that you were actually involved."

Orillia snorted, her look filled with incredulity. "Why are you defending him?" Orillia asked.

"Because we must." Obi-Wan asserted. "We must believe in the Light in people, and the good. And whatever conflict he was filled with, once upon a time, there was good in him, and there still is-"

Orillia smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she closed her eyes, nodding. "Oh, what it must be like to be as optimistic as you." She sighed, removing her hand. "Unfortunately, from where I'm standing, the story is quite black and white."

"What makes you so sure?" Obi-Wan asked. "You cared for him."

"Yes, and it was my feelings towards him that clouded my judgement." Orillia continued, standing up from the chair. "Yes, I can use my empathy and think about the bankroll of disasters that were set in motion – his mother being killed, living in a constant state of irrepressible pressure, not being trusted, being undermined, or being so susceptible that you'll let an actually rotten man deceive you, yes I see all that." Orillia paused, starching her neck with all her might as if bugs were crawling under her skin. Obi-Wan watched her intently, and he knew what was happening to her. "I can even look at the remote possibility that a man can love two women at once."

"But-" Obi-Wan added. Her eyes finally met his, and they were swirling with hues of gold and green, and a brown deeper than mud after fresh rain. They were simply captivating, hypnotizing even.

"Can you remotely imagine a reality where any one of us would come to do what he did, simply because of the reasons stated above-" she paused, her speech caught in her throat. "If any of those were to happen to us, and to some extent they did… let's completely ignore you, and in a more realistic manner, let's think about me – do you think, I could possibly do what he did? To all the children-" Her eyes filled with tears once again, her lips quavering in a whimper. "I have been haunted a good portion of my life with the images of burning bodies, and I screamed about them, begging the Council to understand my visions… but everyone said, including you, that they were nothing more than terrors."

Obi-Wan looked down, trying to hold back tears of his own. He knows what he saw when he went back to the Temple - the images were exactly as Kendo has been describing time and time again, in her visions. Yet, it was simply such a mortifying horror that everyone was ready to sweep it under the rug and focus on what was important, and that was the Clone Wars. If only they had listened to her outcry, would things have been different? If they didn't dismiss her in the grounds of being overly dramatic, would things have been different?

"None of us could do it, no matter how much we let the Dark Side in us." Orillia said finally, reaching for the door. "We were taught that the Force is there to serve you, and obey your commands, and be a guide to your consciences." Orillia turned the latch on his lock, twisting it and opening the door to be greeted with a whiff of warm, musk Tatooine air. "Then humor me, Obi-Wan, how is it that he went through with that massacre, if he had any consciences to begin with."

With that she walked out of the door, leaving Obi-Wan in deep thought. She was right, but he couldn't start thinking like that, not now. He got up and followed her, closing the door behind him, "if we begin doubting every action we have ever taken, or doubting everyone around us, it becomes quite unbearable to live, Orillia." He shouted after her, making her stop in her tracks.

Without turning her head, she spoke "How are we living now, Kenobi?" She asked, finally turning. "You, one of the finest Jedi in history and a genuinely good man, are now living in a hermitage who has disgusted everyone around him, and I, who was admittedly troubled to begin with, am now a drug addict."

"Orillia, you may have a habit, but that does not dictate who you are." Obi-Wan pressed, walking closer to her. "You are still doing good deeds every day, no matter how great the risks are – and I" Obi-Wan looked down, pointing at himself "am nothing more than a sad hermit, who has lost all purpose in life. So I need to continue to believe, in some glimmer of hope, no matter how unattainable or impossible it may be… because this is all I have now."

She placed her hand over her mouth, bursting into tears. She walked a few steps forward, tears soaking her face. "Obi-Wan-" she whispered, placing a hand over his beard, making his skin tingle with contact. Her hands were icy cold, a stark contrast to his burning skin. "I may blame him for everything, and I perhaps may always feel this way, but, at the end of the day, I can't help but blame myself either." She removed her hand, waking him from his unpredictable trance. "Why do you think that is?"

Obi-Wan reached for her arm and gripped firmly. "Because we are Jedi-" he smiled, "and we are wired to see the good in others, no matter what… as are you, as much as you deny it." Orillia smiled, yet her smile riddled with a sense of despair. Orillia panted hard, sweat beginning to gather on her forehead. He said nothing but helped her inside, and for the first time in two years, he felt as if he had a purpose again."

* * *

I know it's rather short but I'll be back soon. In the meantime please comment on your thoughts and keep encouraging me. If you haven't noticed by now, it is apparent that I am extremely flaky.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two Years Before Order 66, Mortis (Unknown Realm)_

"Rex… Rex do you read me?" Anakin punched the button on his comm-unit impatiently, making Orillia click her tongue in annoyance and push his hand away. The war had kept her particularly busy, but today she felt more on edge than ever, yet not necessarily in a threatening way. She felt a heavy weight, not to mention her visions were stirring up again. There, she was visited by some mysterious beings, nothing she could make any sense of really.

"We are at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival." Orillia added, carefully examining her chart. Strange- the distress signal originated from wild space, but there was something rather irregular about the star systems nearby. To begin with, there weren't any. "Where are you guys?"

"Sir, we _are_ at the rendezvous point, and there is no sign of you in scanners." Rex added, making Anakin arch his brows.

"Oh come on, that's impossible." He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to his former Master. Kenobi, much like Orillia too was delved into deep thought. Perhaps he too sensed the impending danger. "Something's wrong we are at the exact coordinates."

"Very strange." Orillia murmured under her breath, continuing to examine the star systems. Obi-Wan diverted his attention and peered over her shoulder, looking at the charts curiously.

"Care to share?" He smiled light-heartedly, but she continued to frown down.

"We are supposed to be in Oxidone Wild Space." Orillia finally spoke, scratching her chin. "Yet, this doesn't seem like Oxidone… the System of Xandu is supposed to be less than 40 parsecs away, but I can't see anything here."

Everyone began exchanging looks, completely unsure of what is to come next. "Anakin, are you sure the coordinates are correct?" Obi-Wan asked once again.

"Yes Obi-Wan" Anakin cried, pursing his lips. "I don't understand this – this is the exact point where the distress signal originated and there is nothing here. Rex is at the exact location, and he's not here."

"This is getting interesting." Obi-Wan pondered.

"U-unable to find you-where-are you?" Rex's transmission began to break off, turning down completely.

"Something is blocking the signal." Ashoka said as the power in the ship began to shut down, finally making Orillia look away from the navigation charts and around her. She looked over at Anakin, shrugging her shoulders. Looked down and pressed on the navigation button and hyperspace gear, yet nothing seemed to work.

"Not good." Obi-Wan said.

"No shit Master." Orillia mumbled, making Kenobi frown. "This doesn't seem to be a malfunction."

"Everything is dead." Ashoka got up, resting her elbow between Orillia and Anakin's seat. "Even the life support."

Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, shaking his head. "Hmm… this is _really_ strange." Orillia began to blink rapidly as a headache began to thump on her forehead. She took off her reading glasses and rubbed her burning eyes, shaking her head.

"Something isn't right." Orillia spoke through her teeth, the pain radiating through her whole body now. She let out a deep breath and bit down on her lip, attempting to distract the uneasiness.

"Orillia, are you alright?" Anakin asked softly, reaching for her hand.

"Yeah, fine." She said, clearing her throat. "But-" she looked up as the power turned back on, making her frown grow deeper.

"There, see?" Obi-Wan teased. "Nothing to be concerned about after all."

"Yeah? Then what's that!" Ashoka exclaimed, pointed in front of her. Orillia looked up, her mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She took in a deep breath and dug her nails onto the leather of her armrest. A large diamond shape ship suddenly appeared before them. The black mass had unusual markings all over it, glowing in orange.

"I saw this before-" she murmured under her breath.

"Wait, what?" Obi-Wan asked, pushing himself closer to Orillia. "What do you mean-?" Just then, the ship began to pull into the object as if it were being pulled in by tractor beams. The sudden jolt made them whiplash. They watched ahead of them as the mammoth object drew them in, completely unable to control the ship. The object slowly began opening up from the center as a bright light emitted from it, almost blinding them.

"Everyone, strap yourselves in." Master Kenobi announced behind her, making Orillia absently reach for her seat belt and clip it into place. She fluttered her eyelashes rapidly as the ship was completely engulfed by the light. "Looks as though we are going for a ride."

She squinted her eyes and tried to look around her, but the pure white light began to burn into her already burning eyes, making her squint hard. A few drops of tears rolled down the corners of her tear ducts and she crunched her head down and pushed her palms firmly against her ear. It felt as though a strong surge of gravity was locked onto them, much like a black hole.

Suddenly feeling a sense of calm, she opened her eyes, only beginning to drift back into unconsciousness.

XXX

She fluttered her eyes open, staring blankly up at the ceiling of her cruiser. She was still in the ship, which seemed to be intact. Moreover, her splitting headache was gone. She looked around her, only to find everyone else sound asleep. She rubbed her eyes in confusion while she heard light flutter beside her. Looking over, she noticed that Anakin has woken up, rubbing his stiff neck as he sat upright.

"Are you ok?" he asked Orillia, looking back at Obi-Wan to notice he too was unconscious. Orillia nodded in response, but her main interest was at their current location. What was this place? it was as if all the midichlorians in her were woke, beaming with activity. She has never felt Force this raw and exceptional before. She took off her seatbelt and peered over the window, noticing the willowing trees and the bright blue sky. Seemingly ordinary, yet she knew nothing about this was ordinary. "I must have blacked out." Anakin added.

"Yeah so did I." Orillia responded.

"Then who landed the ship?" Obi-Wan asked behind her, looking at them with uncertainty.

"Not me." Ashoka added, finally regaining consciousness.

"Hmm, where are we?" Anakin asked, spinning his chair around.

"Some kind of organic mass." Ashoka added, looking down at her control screen. "All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid… but at least the atmosphere is breathable." She turned her attention back to her screen, pressing control buttons.

Orillia turned her attention away and opened up her navigation charts, only to find nothing. "This is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't figure out where in the Galaxy we are."

"Or even if we are on our own Galaxy." Obi-Wan added, looking at the navigation chart over Orillia's shoulder.

"Indeed." Orillia added, running the algorithm once again, only to find no hits.

"The ships system seems fine, but for whatever reason nothing seems to be working." Anakin noted. Ashoka shook her head and proceeded to walk outside. Orillia hesitated for a moment – she was, as she said, cursed with visions, and through the litters of nonsense, she remembered this object, simply hovering for a split second. She was the last one to walk out, almost immediately being greeted by the purest form of Force. She stood on the platform, carefully examining her surroundings.

The planet, or the mass they were stranded on was filled with lush greens, colored with various flora's and faunas unlike she'd ever seen. Yet, something was missing – there wasn't a single animal around, not even birds chippering.

"I see something over there, a reflection." Ashoka pointed in the distance, making Orillia squint her eyes to focus.

"Where?" Obi-Wan asked with a binocular attached to his eyes. "I don't see anything." They looked around cluelessly, not a single living thing in sight.

"Are you the One's?" A woman's soft voice echoed, as if lingering through the air. Orillia looked around, checking to see if anyone one was around.

"Wh-what?" Anakin exclaimed, uncertain just as she was. "Ori, did you hear that?" He asked Orillia.

"Yeah-" She nodded, her hand safely placed on her lightsabers. "I don't see anyone."

"I didn't hear anything." Obi-Wan answered absently, continuing to look through his binoculars.

"Are you the Ones?" The voice came again, this time much more clear, as if it was right behind her. Orillia looked at Anakin, and both turned around at the same time only to find a woman, a woman so beautiful that she almost seemed to glow. No, she was glowing, with a soft, faint ethereal light emitting from her. The tall woman wore a cream slender dress, her emerald green hair flowing as if someone was blowing a soft breeze towards her. She watched her with awe, and moreover, she _felt_ her.

"Hello." Obi-Wan said, a hint of flirtation in his tone.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, the same bewitched tone in his voice. Orillia turned to him, her brows in deep furrow. It was as if she nor Ashoka even existed.

"I am Daughter." She replied, her voice seemed to have a distant echo. Orillia placed her hands on her hips, shrugging her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes gazed down upon her, carefully watching both her and Anakin. "Are you the One's?" she asked again, making them exchange looks.

"Um… the Ones _what_?"

* * *

 _Present Day, Tatooine_

Orillia absently rubbed the kyber crystal hanging around her neck. She never knew why, but rubbing that strange kyber crystal gave her some form of solace, even though she never had solace. It had been a week since Obi-Wan and her had the discussion, and there were certainly some things that she said in the heat of the moment that seemed wrong.

She wanted to believe he was inherently evil because it was the easier answer, but looking back at the memories that were meant to be cherished, nothing added up – it was as if he truly cared, about everything. Yet how could he let himself be morphed by the Dark Side so easily? He wasn't feeble, far from it actually. The suns of Tatooine were beginning to set on the golden dunes, basking the orange light through the horizon.

She and Obi-Wan seldom spoke since. Perhaps they both needed their space, and they both needed time to process. After all, a week without proper communication was far too long. Orillia looked down at her arm, which was healing quite properly. She could walk again, her scars began to fade, and her shoulder wouldn't give her so much pain anymore. Obi-Wan had gone down to the Lars Land to keep an eye on Luke, like he did every other day. That was his only job now… that was all Obi-Wan Kenobi, a prominent Council member of the Jedi Council, was now doing.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had always contemplated a life in solitude, far away from all the conflicts and horrors of the galaxy. Although, those dreams took moment in the battlefield when she was nearing death, or was surrounded by her own men dying for a futile cause. Now that she had solitude, what did it cost? Everything.

In the distance, she saw Kenobi's speeder rage into sight, slowly drawing closer to his hut. The things she said about Anakin was undoubtedly hurtful for him. After all, Kenobi had the burden of taming the unstoppable beast that was inside him. Orillia didn't know how she would approach an apology, but she needed to. He parked his broken down, rusty speeder and climbed down, his head lowered inside his hood.

"Obi-Wan." Orillia said, opening the door to his hut, allowing him to go in.

"You look significantly better." Obi-Wan noted, pushing his robe aside and hanging it on the hook. "Not that you ever looked good."

Orillia crossed her arms and smiled, shaking her head. "Half the clone Army and teenage padawan's were in love with me, and you want me to believe that?" she waved her hand playfully. She took a seat on the small wooden chair, crossing her legs anxiously.

"Something on your mind?" Obi-Wan asked, his back towards her.

"You've been avoiding me." Orillia commented. He didn't turn around, but reached for his small flask and took a sip from it. He finally turned, his lips pressed into a thin line. Pulling the other free chair, he took a seat across from her, his elbows resting on the table.

"Of course not." He replied, his dark auburn brows furrowed.

"You know, for being the Negotiator, you are a poor liar." Orillia smiled, tapping her fingers rhythmically on the table. She blinked, looking down. "I never did say sorry." She said, her voice soft.

"Sorry?" Obi-Wan inquired. "What for?"

"The things I said the other night." Orillia had her arms crossed tightly. "some things may not have been, sincere. I sometimes say things for my temper-"

"I know that." Obi-Wan said, pausing. "You always did have a habit for acting before thinking."

Orillia smiled slyly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "It almost always worked for my favor." She said.

"Yes, almost." Obi-Wan emphasized, making her smile wider. The dimples on her cheeks disappeared quickly as she ducked her head down, her expression stern once again. "What in particular did you want to apologize for?"

Orillia took in a deep breath through her nostrils, her eyes closed. "I… might have said some things about-" She paused, trying to come up with a better response. "Nothing was your fault, you know…"

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, his long lashes fluttering in concentration. Orillia did always envy his amicable long lashes, even though hers were long as well. "You have healed quite well." Orillia looked down at her arm and leg, her fingers tapping over her once broken ribs. Yes, she did heal rather quickly. Jedi's were trained to harness the Force to aide their healing process, but hers and Obi-Wan's combined made the process much easier. Nonetheless, a few years back, one night inside the bacta tank would heal her completely… and off again she would go to fight the detrimental war.

"Yes, who knew you had such a Healer's touch." She smiled, arching her thick, beautifully shaped eyebrow. "I'm guessing you want me out of here soon?"

"No-" Obi-Wan protested, reaching his arm out. "No, I simply meant to say was… well, once upon a time, you were one of the best duelist in the Order."

Orillia tightened her lips and smiled "neck to neck with you, some said- of course I don't mean to gloat, but I was rather good." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and smiled, pushing away a lock of auburn hair from his face.

"Care to spar?"

Orillia slammed her hand playfully against the table and pushed herself up, tugging her pants up to her waist. "You didn't even have to ask Kenobi." She extended her hand out, reaching for him. "I was going insane here, was even thinking of attacking you just to make our days more interesting."

Obi-Wan reached for her hand and let her pull him up, tightly gripping onto her long, slender fingers. "Yes, how we yearn for some action, even after all that has happened to us."

"It's our wiring." Orillia shrugged. "Peacekeeper my ass Obi-Wan, we were warriors."

"I beg to differ." Obi-Wan folded his arms behind him, his aqua-blue eyes still in concentration. "The Jedi were never meant to be warriors, we are meant to maintain the peace of the Republic; the Clone Wars morphed our responsibility."

Orillia said nothing, but reached for Obi-Wan's lightsaber. She switched the blade on, emitting the dim room with a vibrant blue hue. She looked up at the remarkable weapon, her eyes changing shade. "Why would peacekeepers ever need this then?"

* * *

Orillia brushed back her short, dyed platinum blonde hair anxiously from her face, her nails digging onto the railings of the balcony. She really couldn't believe her eyes. She had spent a good half of her life denying the plausibility of Prophecies, especially the Chosen One. She was a believer of the Force, yes, but she was also a believer of science. She knew the Force had possibilities beyond her imagination, but this was nearing impossibility. The unknown, strange beings who resided on this planet were shapeshifters, and their Force-sensitivity was unlike she had ever felt. They were more overwhelming to be around than Anakin.

The Son and the Daughter, as they called themselves, had now turned into some kind of beast and had taken hold of Obi-Wan and Ashoka. In the middle, Anakin sat with his arms extended out in concentration. He was told that if he were the Chosen One, only he and no one else could control the children. As just then, both Son and Daughter began to obey Anakin's command.

This planet was the Force, and Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One, as everyone had predicted. Orillia let out an exasperated breath. Fiction had now become reality, and she certainly didn't know how to react to them. She turned to her side, watching the Father smile in pleasure.

"Come, young one." The Father told Orillia, his voice bellowing like a powerful echo. With his arms wrapped behind him, the man floated towards the stairs, making his way down to the courtyard. Orillia had her eyebrows furrowed into a frown, but followed nonetheless. She still didn't know what her purpose was here… or why she was the way she was.

It was also no secret that Orillia was equally unnatural as Anakin. Both of their Force signatures were off the charts. Moreover, Orillia had powerful visions – all the time. It was often unbearable, especially because what she saw was so radical… and true. Master Yoda always said the future was constantly in motion, but her visions remain the same with minor details changed. She had seen the beginning of Clone Wars, she had seen Mortis, she had seen the arrival of the Sith when she was six… and she had seen the death of everyone she loved – over and over again.

It had been almost two years since the Clone Wars began, and she knew the Jedi were nearing their end. The visions haunted her every night. She stopped behind the ethereal being, fidgeting her nails inside her jacket sleeve.

"And now you see who you truly are." The Father bellowed. Anakin let out an exasperated breath, pushing strands of his sandy blond hair from his forehead.

"I have taken your test." Anakin breathed out, his ocean blue eyes gleaming. "Now fulfill your promise and let us go."

"Ah, but first the both of you must understand the truth." He said, turning back and looking back at Orillia.

"I still don't understand what I have to do with this-" Orillia murmured under her breath. The Father stopped Orillia from speaking, making her ball her fist tightly. She wasn't supposed to be here – this was clearly Anakin's show. She even understood Kenobi's and Ashoka's purpose… but she still didn't understand hers.

"All of you, leave us!" The man commanded.

"Do not trust him." Obi-Wan warned, making Orillia shrug.

"You think?" Anakin humored, arching his eyebrows at Orillia.

"I said leave us!" he demanded once again. Master Kenobi and Ashoka left reluctantly, profoundly confused expressions on both their faces. She stood there, confused. Since the moment they arrived here, everyone has been talking about the Chosen _One's_ , but there was only One – what the hell was she?

"Kendo." The Father finally spoke, bringing Orillia back into reality. She looked up, her mismatched eyes shining, like two gold and green orbs specked with brown. "I understand I haven't explained your role in this yet."

"Clearly." Orillia replied bitterly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Firstly, Skywalker-" The turned his attention to Anakin again, making Orillia hiss in irritation. "Do you feel your destiny? You must see it now…" The old man continued, gesturing Orillia and Anakin to follow him. They looked at each other and followed him, they hands unconsciously placed on their lightsabers. What good is the lightsaber against him anyways? "I am dying, and you must replace me-"

"Replace you?" Anakin spat. Orillia gaped her mouth open, taking a vexed breath. "I can't stay here!"

"But, this is yours." The Father gestured to the changing surroundings, turning the morning dew to water as the sun rose higher in the sky. "It has been foretold that the Chosen One will remain to keep my children in balance."

Anakin looked at the old man, bewildered. He slowly took a step forward, standing closer to Orillia. "No." He replied firmly. Orillia and Anakin watched intently as a shadow of disappointment took over the man's face. His wrinkled face frowned deeper, his cyan eyes dulling as he looked down.

"I cannot force you to do this. The choice must be yours alone." He said quietly. "But leave and your selfishness shall haunt you and the galaxy!"

"I'm sorry." Anakin gestured, his eyes fixed at Orillia. "This is not my destiny."

The old man exhaled deeply, thoughtfully scratching his own beard. "Skywalker, I must speak to Kendo alone." He replied, not looking at her directly.

"Why alone?" Orillia asked.

"He does not need to be here-" The Father continued.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of him." Orillia declared, grabbing a hold of Anakin's hand. "I don't understand why my, well whatever I am needs to be private."

"He cannot continue to the place where I'm about to take you-" The old man said, his eyes narrowing down on her. "And neither can I, but I must tell you what to do in the meantime."

Orillia looked up at Anakin, arching her eyebrows. He lightly shook his head, telling her he wasn't going to leave her alone with him. She tilted her head, considering for a moment. "Go back to the ship and wait for me." Orillia said, letting her grip from Anakin's hand fall.

"Orillia-" Anakin continued, but Orillia stopped him short.

"Just make sure we are ready to get out of here." Orillia smiled softly, lightly stroking his cheek. "I think this won't take long." She pulled away, turning her back to Anakin as he stood dumbfounded, and watched Orillia disappear with the Father behind the cloak of heavy fog.

* * *

Orillia latently rubbed the multi-colored kyber crystal around her neck, tapping her foot lightly.

"You should try meditating for a change. I heard it helps us calm our minds." Obi-Wan spoke behind her, making Orillia relax her shoulder. She smiled and gathered the robe Obi-Wan gave to her and huddled it tightly against her body. The shivers were coming back again. She would think one weeks would be enough for her to get over withdrawal, but it seemed to never end. It was however nowhere near as bad as it was last week.

"Shut up or I'll get sick all over your robe." Orillia warned, smiling to give him a glimpse of her dimples. Obi-Wan had his eyes closed in concentration, him a small smile appeared on his face.

"You won't be the first person to do that." He laughed, making Orillia take the robe off in a scruff and herself off. She shivered and rubbed her arms, feeling the prickling goosebumps on the surface of her smooth, milk chocolate skin. "It won't be bad, so just sit down and try to calm your mind… it does wonders."

Orillia chewed on her full bottom lip and sat across from his, folding her legs together. "I'm glad it's doing _wonders_ for you." She mocked, making Obi-Wan slowly open his eyes. She stared blanking at his aqua eyes, like moving body of water. She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to read his emotions.

"You know, in all the years I've known you." Obi-Wan continued. "And I have known you almost all your life, and known you very well… I can count the few times I've actually seen you meditate."

Orillia pressed her lips into a thin line, looking away. She preferred keeping her life private from everyone, even kept it private from Anakin, but Obi-Wan seemed to know more about her than she knew about herself – and he was the only one left for her in this world. "I can't-"

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked, making Orillia furrow her eyebrows in annoyance.

"I mean-" she hissed through her teeth. Orillia paused, taking a deep breath before calming down. "I mean, meditation isn't attuning myself with the Force – it doesn't calm me down." Orillia paused, bring her knees closer together so she could rest her chin over them. "I can't sleep at night because of the visions I've had, all my life. The Temple Healers prescribed me sleep medication when I was just seven… it worked for a while but as I grew older, the visions just became more chaotic and lucid."

"I didn't know-" Obi-Wan replied quietly.

"Well no one besides Master Mace and Master Yoda knew." Orillia responded. "And even they didn't know the fullest extent of it. Anyways… when I sit down to meditate, I just get this haunting visions again… and this has been happening to me for years now, and it has gotten especially bad after the Clone Wars began." Orillia paused, slowly rocking herself. "Why would I voluntarily want to bring those nightmares back?" she whispered quietly.

Obi-Wan watched the girl, loss for words. He really didn't know what to say. Orillia Kendo was always knows as the neurotic, bewitching and temperamentally bold Jedi Knight. No one considered the reasons to her short fuse, but she truly can't sleep at night – he knows now. Every night, Orillia thrashes in her cot, sweating profusely. How difficult it must be to be her.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan uttered softly, placing his hand softly over hers. Orillia looked up at contact, her enthralling eyes looking at him, completely lost. "But you must meditate Orillia, it is essential for-"

"I know that Obi-Wan." Orillia whined, dropping her knees to place them on the floor. "But how am I supposed to find the Force if it doesn't want to find me?"

"Doesn't want to find you?" Obi-Wan raised in disbelief. "Orillia… you _are_ the Force." Orillia looked up, her nose scrunched up in confusion. "You are the single most Force attuned being in the Galaxy-"

"Please-" Orillia continued.

"No, you are." Obi-Wan continued. "And you know that, no matter how much you deny it." Obi-Wan drew closer to her, their knees now touching. "You are exceptional, and I believe I should applaud you for remaining humble, but, you are what you are."

Orillia took a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair. "What good has this exceptionality ever done for me? I can't fucking meditate anymore-"

"Orillia, you know as a Padawan, I was rather nervous and uneasy." Obi-Wan interjected. Orillia widened her eyes – she had never considered Obi-Wan anything less than perfect, yet he had flaws as a Padawan? She didn't really know if it was supposed to make her feel better. "I was the last one from our batch to be assigned a Master… and Qui-Gon and I didn't start off in the right foot."

"Really?" Orillia asked, relaxing her knees to rest. Her mind was certainly no longer preoccupied with self-pity.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "Everything that I was as a Jedi Master was because of Qui-Gon Jinn… as a Padawan, I was mediocre at best."

Orillia's smile grew wider as she placed her hand underneath her chin. "Is it weird that your mediocracy is making me so happy?"

"For you, no." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Anyways, I too would have a hard time meditating, but Qui-Gon taught me a little trick that I use even today." Obi-Wan crossed his legs, sitting in a meditative position. Orillia reluctantly crossed her legs after him, straightening her back and placing the palms of her hand in each knee. "We are taught to just feel the Force and call for it, unfortunately that doesn't always seem to work."

"It works alright." Orillia snorted. "Just has some reverse effects at times."

"Qui-Gon taught me to close my eyes and think of the most peaceful place, it could be real or imaginary. It has to be a place that you have truly felt tranquil and serene."

Orillia blinked a few times, but she knew what he was talking about. A place in her life she felt at complete ease. Somewhere far, far away from here… somewhere green, filled with blossoming flowers and the soft ripple of a waterfall nearby, a place where the quite stream and the sweet fresh air danced around her. Nothing but nature at its purest – The Room of Thousand Fountains back home. Orillia took in a shaky breath; the thought of the Temple but nothing but grief for her.

"And don't think of the Room of Thousand Fountains, Orillia." Obi-Wan noted, his eyes closed in concentration. "While once it was a place of peace for us all… memories of the Temple does not serve the purpose any longer."

"You're right." Orillia replied quietly, "I guess it has to be imaginary then." She blinked a few times and looked out the small window of Kenobi's hermitage. The suns had almost set, but the vibrant orange light basked through the window. The beige grains of sand were now taking shades of glowing pink and yellow hues, and it looked so beautiful – just for that brief moment. Nonetheless, Tatooine was not her place of peace. Orillia closed her eyes once again and let her imagination wander. When she was a Youngling, her class was assigned to do a mission in Aldaaran. The group of ten had to spend a week in the beautiful mountain terrains and find their way to civilization to get help. Times were so much simpler then, and that was a moment she can remember being truly happy.

She thought of Aldaaran – closing her eyes, the images of vast mountains came to view, with soft snow dusted on the highest peaks. Then came the images of the brilliant green valleys, stretching as far as the eyes can see. Spring flowers were beginning to blossom as peppers of colors such a pink, blue, red and yellows spread throughout the land. A soft echo of rippling waterfall came from nearby, calming down her heartbeat. She was no longer at the dismal land of Tatooine.

"I'm one with the Force, the Force is one with me." A familiar voice echoed in a distance.

"Obi-Wan?" Orillia questioned, her eyes still closed.

"Repeat it to yourself." Obi-Wan suggested. Orillia inhaled deeply, and she could almost smell ambrosial air of Aldaaran. Orillia nodded, whispering the mantra slowly to herself.

"I am one with the Force, the Force is one with me." She repeated, only to find herself completely lost in meditation for the First time in nearly a decade. She was so detached from reality that she didn't even notice a finger brushing across her cheek and placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

Orillia couldn't see anything in the darn fog. She knew the Father was still next to her, but she couldn't see anything but blinding white smoke. As she walked, she felt a strange tug of Force. It was as if Force itself was emitting from this location.

"It is the heart of the planet." The Father's deep voice replied, reading her thoughts. "It is the most raw, purest form of Force."

"I can tell." Orillia replied, blindly following her instincts. "Can't see a damn thing though."

"Your vision is futile here." The Father said, his voice growing fainter. "I cannot go any further, but you must follow your instincts to the place that calls you. You will find what you're looking for there."

Orillia stopped, sensing the Father had more to say. "But?" she asked.

"But be very careful. It is forbidden to anyone to bathe in the Poole or drink from the fountain. When you find the Object, take it and come back. They will tempt you-"

"A fountain and a pool with tempt me?" Orillia chuckled.

"Anyone who crossed the forbidden and does either, will be corrupted forever and become an insatiable beast, impossible to control – if you break the rules… the Galaxy as we know it will be torn apart by you." The Father warned, morphing Orillia face into horror. She will become a beast and tear the very fabric of the Universe – sounds simple enough task.

"Okay…" she told herself, only to see nothing but fog. "Should be easy to remember."

"This will be your test of Time." The man said, finally before his presence disappeared. Orillia stood there, taking in a sharp breath.

"Don't bathe in the pool… don't drink from the fountain…" Orillia repeated to herself. "Do either and life as we know it will seize to exist, what else could possibly go wrong?" Orillia walked a straight path until the mist began to thin. Soon she could see the soiled ground around her, and the blue-green sky came to view. Orillia stopped when she heard the hush of a fountain in front of her. She took a step closer and saw the unreal body of water. It was like liquid gold spilling, and it looked so delightful. Orillia stood and watched, completely astonished and entranced. Before she knew it, she kneeled at the edge of the surreal fountain and cupped her hand, scooping up copious amounts of gold water. _Just a taste_ … something said in her head. It looked so inviting after all. Just as she her lips were about to touch, Orillia stopped, holding in her breath.

"What the fuck am I doing?" She whispered, shaking her hand and patting it dry on her pants. She used her hand to push herself up, watching the water in horror. No kidding… the fountain tempted her to drink from it. She watched as the vibrant gold water became murky, soon turning into a puddle of brackish water. Turning her lip in disgust, she slowly backed away from the unnatural power of the Fountain. All the sudden she felt a surge of the Dark Side, unlike anything she had ever felt. Before she knew it, she found herself running away, her legs flying in motion. Her breathing increased a she ran faster – what was that?

All the sudden, Orillia got the urge to stop, watching a small pond in the distance. She heard faint whispers, almost as if the water was beginning to speak to her. There is was again, the strange tug towards the Force. Orillia stopped in the foot of the stream, watching the aqua water glitter under the faint sunlight. This must have been the pool that she was forbidden to touch. "Ok, whatever you see, don't fall for it…" Orillia whispered to herself, slowly backing away. She felt as if gravity was working against her. Pressing her lips into a thin line, Orillia struggled to walk backwards, beads of sweat forming in her forehead. The Force was pulling her towards the pool, and she had to use all her strength to keep her feet grounded.

"This is the Pool of Knowledge-" A feminine voice echoed within the water. "If your skin comes in contact with this water, you will consume all the knowledge of the universe."

Orillia knit her eyebrows, hitting the ground. She groaned, clawing her way through the grass to keep herself away. "Who says I want infinite knowledge?" Orillia shouted, bucking her knees and pushing herself off the ground. The invisible pull on her was only becoming stronger, making it harder and harder to hold on.

"I've seen inside you mind, Orillia Kendo." The feminine voice replied. "I know your desires… your thirst for knowledge – I know how much you love to learn… the Jedi thrive for knowledge."

Orillia gritted her teeth, pushing herself one step away. "Yes, I am an intellectual…" Orillia panted, sweat drenching her body. "And you're taking the Jedi Code far too literally – not willing to tear the fabric of space and time to know _everything_!"

"Your heart says otherwise." The voice grew louder, possibly growing weary of Orillia's resistance. "I can sense the curiosity… the possibility-"

"Forget it bitch!" Orillia screamed. "And let me go!"

"Then you will never know what you could have prevented!" The feminine voice screamed, deepening. "Your life will be nothing but tragedy Orillia Kendo, and only you in the entire Universe is capable of stopping it!"

"I don't want to know anymore!" Orillia yelled, her arms growing fatigue. "Just let me go and let me find whatever shit I need to find so I can leave this godforsaken planet for good."

"Don't you want to know who you are? _What_ you are?" The voice deepened, now booming like an angry man. "Don't you want to know why you can do what you can do and why your abilities are this way! Don't you want to know why you are cursed with those visions?!"

"I-" Orillia stuttered, her mind splitting in conflict. Of course she wanted to know what she was, and why she was cursed the visions. "No- I…" Orillia pressed her hands tightly against her ears, trying to block the sound out. Squeezing her eyes closed, the images came once again – her standing in the middle of a blazing Jedi Temple with bodies of younglings scattered all around her. Then the flash showed her yet again, that they were all killed with a lightsaber. In split seconds, she saw the two glaring suns of Tatooine, Mandalore in flames, an attack on Courasant, Colton pointing a blaster at her. Orillia whimpered, slamming her head against her knee.

"The visions you see- you have always seen…" The woman's voice loomed. "They aren't visions, you know." Just then, everything went black, and Orillia slowly opened her eyes only to find nothing but darkness surrounding her. "You, my child, are no ordinary Jedi-"

"Just leave me alone." Orillia whispered. "I don't want to be anything special-"She stopped, sensing to presence behind her. The hairs at the back of her neck prickled, her breathing growing slower. Without looking behind her, she reaching for her lightsabers, igniting the purple and copper blades. She heard a breathing, heavy and mechanical.

The presence was more menacing than anything she had ever sensed. She turned around, slowly, as two black-clad figures stood in the distance. A shorter figure was covered with a hood, nothing but his long nails and wrinkled ashen hands exposed. The other figure towered over, dressed completely in black, with a sinister helmet covering his face. Something seemed eerily familiar about the two men. They both reached for their belts, pulling out their lightsabers and igniting their crimson blades.

"Sith-" Orillia uttered. "But-"

"What you see is the future, my dear." The voice continued. "But you know that already."

"Why do I know them." Orillia asked, watching the taller figure extend out his hand to her, reaching out of her. Orillia stood frozen in place, her heart beating out of her chest.

"I'm afraid the answer to that is rather complex." The woman laughed, making her clutch onto her lightsabers tighter.

"Know your destiny, Orillia-" The deep machinal voice said, breathing heavily. "Join us."

She shook her head violently, standing her ground. "I'm never joining the Sith." Orillia replied. She looked up, trying to find the origin of the female voice. "And I'm done listening to you! Let me go!" The figures disappeared as she once again found herself surrounded by the mist, with the turquoise body of water.

"Fine-" the voice hissed as the water began to bubble. "You have shown more resilience than most…"

"That's a first." Orillia murmured to herself, shrugging.

"But know this-" The woman loomed in anger. "There is nothing but suffering and self-loathing in your future, Orillia Kendo!"

"You said that already!" Orillia shouted. A jet of water shot in the air, making her take a few steps back to prevent any water from touching her skin. With that, everything went calm and the voice stopped. Orillia panted, standing still and waiting for something new to happen, but nothing did. "I _hate_ this place."

Orillia kicked the soft soil underneath her feet in frustration. There was nothing around but the fountain and the stupid talking pool. This was utterly useless – she found absolutely nothing of importance, besides just reinstating the fact that the future was going to be incredibly grim. A soft light emitted from the ground beneath her.

Unknowingly, she reached down and pulled out a small object, glowing brilliantly. It was a multi-colored kyber crystal. She had never seen one quite like this before. The colors in the crystal danced under the faint light. She knew she had found what she was looking for. She flashed a small smile and clutched the stone tightly, running back to the Father as fast as she could.

* * *

Orillia slowly fluttered her eyes open, feeling a state of calm only spice and alcohol abuse has given her. But unlike spice, she didn't feel numb and her nose wasn't on fire – this was true calm. It was dark out, and Obi-Wan's room was dimly lit with a candle placed on the kitchen counter. He worked over his sink in deep concentration, his thick auburn hair covering the side of his cheek. The man had beautiful hair, but he desperately needed a haircut, and a trim while he was at it.

"Um… Kenobi." Orillia coughed, grasping Obi-Wan's attention.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." He chuckled, his back still turned to her. "You have been meditating for hours."

Orillia pushed herself up to stand, dusting off sand from her trousers. "Hours?!" Orillia exclaimed, "I couldn't hold my concentration for minutes."

"You're welcome." He said, using a washcloth to wipe his hands. "It's a neat trick, isn't it?"

Orillia nodded, looking at her bandaged arm. "I feel sensational too-" She pulled the bandage from around her neck, unwrapping it slowly. "I think my arm healed, and I don't feel the agony of being sober."

"Who knew meditation can do such wonders?" Obi-Wan turned around, setting the table. "I've prepared supper."

Orillia pulled her chair and sat down, smiling down at the steaming plate of food. "Thanks, I'm famished."

"Good to hear that. You haven't eaten a proper meal in weeks." Obi-Wan nodded, crossing his arms. "And the color on your face has returned as well."

"All with a few good hours of meditation." Orillia chewed, smiling. "And I didn't see a single vision."

"That's because you weren't dwelling on it." Obi-Wan commented, making Orillia's eyebrow shoot up. "You're always so fixated and fearful of the fact that you'll see something every time you sit down to meditate that you can't relax."

"So you got me distracted?" Orillia laughed, shaking her head. "Why didn't I ever think of that?" She scooped a spoonful of porridge, chewing it slowly.

"You never stopped to find a way." Obi-Wan answered, making Orillia drop the spoon on the bowl. She gulped the food inside her mouth and looked up, watching him carefully. "You never stopped because you didn't have the time to stop. With the War… and the purge-"

"I thought you were going to say something to make me mad." Orillia smiled slyly, grabbing the spoon and continuing to finish her food.

"I was… but then again." Obi-Wan continued, resting his chin on his palm. "I think we have fought quite enough, don't you?" Orillia looked up and smiled deeply, her mismatching eyes twinkling with a sense of happiness, a happiness she hasn't felt in the longest time.


	6. Notice

Hello!

I am so sorry that I'm the world's flakiest person. I am rewriting this story, yet again (idk what is this the third time). To be honest I had completely lost interest in anything Star Wars related since the debacle called the Sequel Series (I'm sorry but they are just so incredibly bad). I was also incredibly busy (still am) my last years in college. Thankfully I'm done with that part of my life now, and I started working full time. I would honestly have never gotten back to writing again if it weren't for the brilliance of the Mandalorian Series! I cannot with the stories amazingness. All my fantasies came rushing back, and all the sudden I missed writing.

Being an "adult" or whatever now, I simply couldn't make time for anything anymore, and writing has always been therapeutic for me. I will try to write every night and finish this story, finally, and well, possibly continue it? (also fun story Ewan McGregor honked at me when I tried to merge the lane without my blinker on in Beverly Hills - the whole thing was a religious experience and I shouted at him that I loved him while his kids were in the car).


End file.
